Ninth Life
by cancercute
Summary: She hated his kind, but loved him without knowing the truth. He knew what she is and hid his own identity, yet he loved her with all of him. Both were two different creatures with only one thing in common. They were in love. CHAP 11 is up! R&R!
1. Prologue

-a/n-

**-a/n-**

Waddup?? This crazy idea just popped outta my head, & I decided to write it down as another MIMATO fic. I kinda hate it having to write more fics without finishing the ones I started. Oh well. I guess one way or another, my earlier stories would be finished. So here's my third Mimato fic entitled "Ninth Life". Enjoy!

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**Prologue**

By ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

**I quickened** my pace as I ran through the crowded streets, holding my mother's hand. It was chaos. All I see were people running, desperately saving their own precious lives. It was dark at night time, and the time of war. Dead bodies were everywhere. Blood stained the streets, and rats were feeding on some corpses. I grimaced at the sight.

As an eight year old child, my legs were easily tired. But we have to run. At least far away from this place where the battle still continues. As far as I can understand, we weren't running away from people. No, not them. They weren't the ones causing this mayhem. But the wild dogs and untamed cats. The war was of the savage wolves and beastly felines that legend speaks of in this city. Both species were mortal enemies.

It was growing more dangerous and lives were taken away from people.

We continued running as I clung to my mother's hand. I never once looked back- only to the direction where we are headed. My dress was stained with mud, but it didn't matter now. Safety was our first priority. My father led the way.

We passed across a destroyed house and I spotted two wolves with their white razor sharp teeth glistening in the darkness. I fought the shiver of fear that ran down my spine. I was scared that my heart pounded against my chest. We passed a black cat with eyes of a demon. These creatures were everywhere. Myths and legends about these animals were reality now.

Finally, we stopped running. There were only a few people in the area and we hid down a dark alley to rest, and catch our breaths. I never released myself from my mother's side. A few moments passed and we decided to continue. But something blocked our way.

Two grey wolves were in front of us, growling with their visible white teeth. Their eyes were black, hungry and saliva was drooping down from their mouths. The sound they emitted scared me as I hid behind my mother's back. And in a flash of light, the wolves leaped toward my parents and I stumbled back, falling to the ground. I watched horror struck with frightened wide eyes as they attacked my parents. Their teeth dug into their flesh as both my mother and father fought back. Their screams were unbearable. I was scared to death that my mind was losing, unable to think and decide on what to do. My hands and legs trembled. I was watching the death of my loved ones. I was too paralyzed to help them. But I gathered all my courage left and pulled with strength the tail of the wolf from my mother, only causing me to throw myself back to land on the floor. My vain attempt on helping them was useless. The scream of my parents filled my ears and the growling of the wolves crushed my heart. I shut my eyes closed, pushing away the pain.

"Mimi!"

As I heard their desperate cry of my name, I opened my eyes only to find them lying motionlessly on the cold cemented floor, stained with crimson blood. I chocked at the sight as tears brimmed down my cheeks. A dog howl noised at the now quiet night. My visions blurred and my sobs were faint, yet hearable enough to the wolves that they turned towards me. Slowly, I backed away as they came closer, but I hit my back to the concrete wall. As they bared their teeth in front of me, a shadow passed right before me in defense. A cat, just a size smaller than the wolves, was there. It turned to look at me with piercing black eyes and back at the two dogs.

Then, without hesitation, it scratched my right side waist at the back with its sharp claws causing me to shout in pain. It left a fresh three lined scar, red with a little blood. The cat then fought with the wolves as I stared towards the fighting animals. My eyes were slowly closing and I felt unconsciousness creeping around me. I was tired. The fighting noise had stopped and I finally lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was the quiet purr of a cat, and I felt the cold cemented floor.

That was the beginning of my existence… as a werecat.

◦•◦◦•◦◦•◦

**-a/n-**

So what do you think?? Please click the review button if you want to know what happens next. See you in my update. Cancercute, out.


	2. Curiosity Kills a Cat

**-a/n-**

Waddupp again?! Here's the very first chapter of 'Ninth Life'. I'm a crazy fan of science fiction ever since I read Meyer's Twilight Saga. It was beyond beautiful. I loved the story too much and I can't help but blab about it on and on. And I love Edward Cullen most! Woohhoo!! So before I get insane again, here it is. Enjoy!

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**1. Curiosity Kills a Cat**

By ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••**Mimi**••

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing beside my bed. I pulled out the covers and prepared myself to school. It was my first day at again another new school. I won't be one of those ordinary students here, being a fact that I'm not even ordinary myself.

This will be my ninth and final life left, so I am desperately trying to find a way to live it to the fullest. My last life…

Entering the bathroom, I took off my shirt and looked at my back in the mirror. The scar was still there in place for the passed ten years looking fresh since I was eight. Being a shape shifter is tiresome. I get so tired after transforming, although I somehow got used to it. It's hard… being a dual creature. One of the things people can't get used to.

Pushing the thought away, I stepped in the shower adjusting it to warm. I never liked bathing in cold water- it was just my nature. I dried myself after, then put on a tight denim black pants and a leopard printed spaghetti strapped shirt. It fitted perfectly in my shape. I stepped in my medium heeled brown sandals, pulled my cinnamon colored hair into a ponytail and grabbed my things.

I hoped inside my black Mercedes and drove my way to school. Being in Tokyo again was a relief. It was like home, though I only stayed here only a few years when I was a baby. I just moved from the States, where the most fateful time had happened to me. The place where that stupid dog- cat war erupted. I even feel like this is an unreal world.

As I reached my destination, I headed to the office for my schedule.

"Mimi Tachikawa please," I said. "I'm a new student."

"Of course," smiled the woman in the desk.

When I received my schedule, I went to the main building to find my locker. Several eyes were staring at me; some even gawked as I walked in. Most of them were guys though. I didn't feel embarrassed. I was flattered actually. Hah. There goes my ego. A smile crept to my face as I found my locker and got my stuff. Then I headed for my first class.

I was inside the room before classes started or even the teacher was in, and I took in an empty seat. A girl with short auburn hair sitting beside me turned and talked to me.

"Hey, what's up?" she greeted. "I'm Sora. You new here?"

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm Mimi," I replied shaking her hand.

"Do you want me to show you around school later?" she asked casually.

Sora's cool, I'd say. She was wearing a red polo shirt, dark denim pants and a pair of converse.

"Sure, thanks."

The teacher suddenly came in and started the classes and made me introduce myself. Sora and I had most of the classes together before lunch.

Then, lunch break came and Sora introduced me to her wild brown haired boyfriend Tai. He was funny and nice actually. I found myself laughing at his jokes. So far, everything was normal for a human in here- nothing extraordinary. Although I have a slight weird vibe around Tai. Or probably it was just because he was being silly most of the time.

I went to English, my next subject- one without Sora- and went to sit down. Few students started to come in though I barely paid attention to them. Then, a guy, blonde with ocean blue eyes happens to pass by my table, stopped and stiffened. It made me curious enough to lift my head and look at him, wondering why the sudden reaction. His eyes were hard, but looked straight ahead, and wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something bad. But then continued to sit down in the desk beside me without averting his gaze. That completely shocked me.

'_Do I smell bad?'_ I thought in frustration. _'Oh no. No way. This has nothing to do with my odor. I smell perfectly fine.'_

Classes started and after every while, I would occasionally peek at him in the corner of my eyes. No one would be able to fool or catch a cat's sharp eyesight. I should know.

••**Yamato**••

I couldn't concentrate on the lesson. She was bothering me, making me curious. Her smell bothers me. Not that she smells bad or anything. It's just she doesn't smell like everybody else. Her odor doesn't smell completely human. Something different is stirring. It's quite distinct from the rest. My nose could not be wrong. Was it just her perfume? No, it could be something else. I don't doubt my senses, especially my sense of smell. There's something unusual about her.

I noticed everyone packing their things and I realized class has ended. She was getting up from her seat, and I could tell, she moves fine. Graceful enough. Maybe too graceful. It makes me more curious.

I shrugged off the thought. I couldn't be judging her. I don't even know her. That's the point exactly, I don't know her. But it's better to pay attention. I know, she's different.

••**Mimi**••

I'm glad to be out of the room. The blonde guy is making me weird out. I had one more class until I can go home.

I was finally relieved to have all my classes done. I put all my things to my locker and got the things I needed. The day was fine… except that moment with the blonde guy. But maybe it wasn't about me…

My feet led me outside the building and I was headed towards the parking lot.

"Hey Mimi!" someone shouted. I turned my head to look who it was, and saw Sora and Tai. But the relief I felt suddenly sank down as I saw the person they were with. It was him, again- the blue eyed blonde, the one who thinks I smell awful. He looked surprised to see me- his eyebrows knitted. But remained calm.

Sora motioned for me to come near them. I almost hesitated, but then, there was nothing to be afraid of. They won't bite. So I went over.

"Hey Meems," Sora started. "We were about to see a basketball game. We hoped you'd like to come with us."

We? I know both Sora and Tai would like me to come. I just don't know about the other one.

"Oh, I forgot. This is Yamato," she introduced me. I offered my hand and said my name. He looked at my hand like it was some germ and almost hesitated, but he took it anyway.

"Matt." And as he touched my skin, an odd, unusual feeling overwhelmed me. There was something in him and I couldn't understand what. Then he released it as if he felt it too.

"Sorry," he murmured as he looked away. It left me questioning.

"So, you up to it?" asked Tai. I simple nodded.

"But what about my car?"

"We won't be long. You can get it back after."

We started walking- I was between Sora and Tai, and Matt was beside him. The game wasn't a school event, so the court should be outside.

"You play?" I asked the wild brown haired.

"No, I play soccer. Matt's younger brother here plays basketball," he grinned.

"Oh, so we will be watching him then. What do you do Matt?" I interrogated. It was awkward talking to him. He was so quiet, and mysterious. It made me wonder.

"Play the guitar," he answered simply. I raised an eyebrow to his answer.

"He's in a band," explained Sora. "Vocals and lead guitar."

"Oh. Cool. What's the name of the band?"

"Teenage Wolves," Sora snorted.

I flinched. The name caught me by surprise. Wolves… It gave me shivers down my spine. Those creatures were the last thing I wanted to exist on earth. They were the ones who killed them, and I can't accept that fact. They were murderers. Killing those who are innocent. My enemy…

"Hey, you okay?" asked Tai, as he examined me with concern and curiosity with a slight hint of amusement. I suddenly snapped back.

"Oh yeah.."

I noticed Yamato turn his head towards me with a wondering expression of what caught me off guard. I could tell. I was somehow bothering him. It's like my very existence is new to him. Could he, might be, probably tell that I'm…

No. He couldn't. He was just merely a human after all. Maybe that's just his usual reaction to new people.

We turned to the corner of the street, and there was the court. Luckily the game hasn't started yet. We took a seat on the left corner in the bleachers, and I noticed a young blonde who looked like a smaller version of Yamato. That must be his brother.

Tai got up and walked over to a young girl with short brunette hair. He told her something then got back to us.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"That was my sister. She's best friends with Matt's brother, Takeru or TK for short."

"Oh.."

The game finally started. I watched as TK dunked the first shoot. His team was good, and he was good. They managed to score a few points ahead the other team, but the opposing team managed to catch up. It was a close fight.

Every now and then, Tai would get up from his seat, talking to his sister or buying food, or whatsoever, and leaving a space between Yamato and me. I saw in the corner of my eyes that he was tense. He never seemed to relax when the space between us was unoccupied.

I lost track of the game, continuing on to examine him. The wind suddenly blew and at the same time he inhaled. His azure eyes turned hard, narrowed. He stiffened. Was it my scent again? I couldn't tell.

I was being careful for him to not notice me. I took the rubber band off my hair and let it fall, so that he wouldn't see me flicker to his direction. But that didn't work. My actions only made him shift his head and look at me with a serious expression. I quickly turned my sight away from him.

Turning back my attention to the game, I completely ignored him. He makes me frustrated. Do I smell bad? Or is he really retarded? Aaarrgghh. That's just it. He's driving me insane with all of his reactions. Because of him, I haven't notice the time. The sun had already set. It was evening already, yet the game has not finished yet.

"I think I should be get going now," I told Sora. "It's getting late."

"Are you sure? You're heading back alone?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you want to have Tai or Matt accompany you? It's really dark."

I grimaced at the mention of Yamato's name. Like I could ever get back to my car without ambushing him in frustration. I took a glance at Matt, and he raised his one eyebrow, and then I turned back to Sora.

"No, I'll be fine by myself. I'm used to the dark anyway," I assured her.

"Okay. Whatever you say. Take care though."

"Sure," I headed out my way.

The streets were dark and quiet as strolled down. I could feel the cold wind brush against my skin. It took me moments before I reached back to the school's parking lot and I easily spotted my car. There were few parked cars left.

I pulled open the door, and I felt something. Someone or something is watching me. I could sense it. My eyes roamed around the dark area, but found nothing. Unusual. My eyes never miss anything. I didn't need to adjust in the dusk; my eyes were used to seeing total blackness.

The coast was clear, nothing suspicious. So I got in my car and drove back home. Still, there was that eerie feeling that someone was monitoring my every move. I didn't feel nervous at all. Whoever that was clearly needed to mind his own business. I don't need to get into a fight. This is my last life, and I'm not affording to lose it soon.

I stopped the engine as I arrived home. I took out my things and headed for the gate to close and lock it. As I was just about to close it, I spotted something from across the street of my house in front. A wolf, with light faded yellowish fur, was standing with its head bowed down.

I looked at it in disgust as I continued to lock the gate. I didn't get to see its face or eyes, but I know it was looking at me.

"Mongrel," I murmured under my breath.

◦•◦◦•◦◦•◦

**-a/n-**

First of all, thank you for reading if you did read it. Second, I'm sorry about the game part. I'm just not good at describing sports stuff. And lastly, please review. I want to know what you think. Thanks! Till then, Cancercute, out.


	3. If Smells Can Be Intriguing

**-a/n-**

I am back! Hopefully, I can update sooner, but the existence of school just happens to be an obstacle. Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed! And I'm telling you (especially Artemis Blues), there really is a twilight vibe here. I still can't get over Edward Cullen! He's worth remembering! Here's Chapter Two of Ninth Life! Enjoy!

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**2. If Smells can be Intriguing**

By ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••**Mimi**••

Few days have already passed since I met Sora, Tai, and Matt or rather my first day. It was almost the end of the week. Still, he never stopped looking at me with questions filling his head, or wrinkling his nose. It creeps me out. The confusion in his face never seems to disappear when he looks at me, yet, he plays it cool. Like he thinks I don't notice. Moreover, he remained his usual quiet self when I join in with Sora, Tai and him. Maybe it was just his nature- being silent.

Today, I was wearing a pair of low waist denim capris, a short black halter top that left my abdomen bare with a dark green leopard spotted jacket, and a pair of black sandals. I love leopard prints.

I took my books from my locker and looked at myself in the mirror before closing it. It was then that I saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring at me far behind from my back. I closed my locker and turned to my back only to see Yamato look at me expressionless, a few meters away in his locker. So, I returned his actions. I stared back, but he didn't move his gaze. We stood there facing each other from a wide distance with probably dozens of people passing by. He didn't, and I didn't bother to smile. Was this a staring contest?

That was the only moment I noticed his full features in the whole week, because I never once tried to care to examine his physical outlooks. I was too preoccupied with his behavior. And now that I did, I never realized that he was so handsome, very handsome. His eyes were of course a deep sapphire blue, and matched with his golden gelled hair. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, two buttons undone. I could almost admire him. He was an attention grabber. It made me wonder if he ever had a girlfriend before. Or maybe girls madly throw themselves at him.

The bell rang, only to break our little game. He was the first to look away, and walked off. That left me curios… Maybe I should keep an eye on him.

I walked towards my first class. Classes haven't even started yet but what just happened was interesting.

Lunch had finally come and I made my way over to Tai and Sora's table in the cafeteria. They were laughing, looking so happy and normal. Somehow, I was envious of them. They were normal- able to love somebody and know the real them. While for me… It's different.

"Hey," I grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Hi Meems," Sora greeted. "So how's class?"

"Fine I guess. What were you laughing about?"

"Nothing funny," answered Tai. Right. Nothing funny but they were laughing.

Then, Yamato suddenly appeared, pulling a chair between Tai and Sora just opposite from me and sat down, leaning on his back.

"What's up man?" asked Tai.

"The ceiling," he answered in an uninterested tone without a trace of humor in his voice and Tai laughed again. He shot me a glare for a second and turned away. What have I done now?

"Ryo's having a party… and alcohol tonight," he announced with casualty.

"Sure, we're going. You're coming right?" Sora asked me. Then I noticed how he just suddenly became surprised at Sora's invitation, although he was looking away.

"Uhm.. Who's Ryo?" I decided to ask first before giving a direct answer.

"His bandmate. Don't you have classes with him? I heard you do. He even told me you we're sexy," Tai explained with a chuckle. And I swear, I saw Yamato's jaw tighten.

"Oh. I don't pay much attention to other students."

"Hmm.. So are you coming or what?" asked Sora.

"Is it okay?" I asked arching an eyebrow as I turned to look at Yamato, though I wasn't exactly talking to him. I didn't know if he wanted me to be there.

"It's alright," he replied without averting his gaze towards me, and he knew I was somehow asking for his approval.

"Okay. I guess. So did you finish the game last night?"

"Yeah. TK's team won. Too bad Matt didn't get to celebrate," Sora answered.

"What do you mean?"

"He left just a while after you did," explained Tai.

"Oh.."

Maybe he was the one I sensed following me. No, that couldn't be. I didn't see anyone or missed anything. I laughed mentally. That's too egoistic to think of.

I looked at the time, and it was near my next class. I stood up and left the three.

After having two more classes, I saw Sora run towards me as I stuffed my books in my locker.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We'll pick you up later, I mean me and Tai. We don't know where you live."

"Down 9th street. The one with the big black gate."

"Ok. See you later."

"Sure," I waved and headed towards the parking lot.

I drove back home, and took the stairs to my room. I did all my homework, finishing them at exactly six o'clock. It was already dark as I looked outside my window and anytime soon Sora and Tai would be here. But something caught me by surprise at what I saw outside, _again_.

The light yellow furred wolf was by my gate, sniffing. I looked intently at it and it seemed to feel my watch as its ears twitched. I didn't get the chance to see its face. So I ignored it and I went for a bath.

After I stepped outside my bathroom with a towel wrapped around me, I looked outside my window again. I didn't see the animal by my gate, but on the top of my neighbor's roof instead just across my window. It was sitting, its face bowed down. My eyes narrowed, and I pulled down the curtains. I didn't want any animal watching me, especially this kind.

I pulled on a long dark denim pants and a fit off-shoulder grey shirt with sleeves just above my elbows. It left my stomach bare showing the scar at my back. Then I slipped in a pair of converse and pulled back my hair into a ponytail. Just after I put on light mascara, I heard a honk of a vehicle.

I tucked the window curtain and I saw a silver vehicle parked beside the street. That must be them already. I took one glance at my neighbor's roof, but the dog was gone. So I ran down stairs to meet them.

"Hey," I greeted as opened the gate and went outside, then closing it gain behind me.

"Hello. C'mon, let's go," Sora motioned for me to get inside the car.

"Hi Tai," I greeted him in the driver's seat. He laughed at me and I didn't know what was funny about that. He drove down the street and after a few minutes, we stopped at a big house with several people going inside.

"We're here," he announced.

We got inside. The music was loud, but not too much. There were several people present and I guess there will be a lot more to come. A guy with neatly gelled brown hair came over the three of us.

"Guys! Glad you came. So I finally have the chance to meet Mimi," he said.

"Yeah I know," Tai replied. "By the way, Mimi this is Ryo and Ryo, you alredy know her."

"Hi," I smiled. He too, smiled.

"So where's Yamato?" he asked us.

"He'll come here later by himself," Tai explained.

Soon, people came arriving. People danced with the music, some just drank alcohol and punches. I was sitting on the couch when Ryo came and sat with me, offering me a beer, which I gladly accepted.

"So how's your first week?" he asked.

"Pretty cool I guess. There's no trouble or anything like that."

"Find anything that you think is weird or unnatural?"

I took a drink and thought about that for a second.

"Hmm.. Well, Yamato's pretty quiet, mysterious." Then I heard him laugh.

"I can't say anything about that. That's him."

"I don't know. The way he acts is so frustrating. Sometimes he thinks I smell so bad," I explained.

"I don't think so. You smell fragrant actually."

That made me laugh. "Thanks."

After a while, I decided to have some fresh air outside continuing to drink. While I leaned my side on the post in front of the porch, I saw a midnight blue vehicle turning its engine off. A blonde came out and I figured it was Yamato. The wind suddenly blew and he stiffened.

No doubt, he smelled me again. I was becoming used to that. Though I can't understand why.

He relaxed and turned his way towards me to the porch. Without a smile, he stopped beside me just before he could go inside.

"You really need to stop doing that," I said without facing him.

"Doing what exactly?" he asked in a serious, yet mysterious tone.

"Making me look like I smell nasty."

"You don't," he answered simply, not even surprised that I noticed. "Just different."

I was shocked. He then went inside without even giving me a chance to recover. I smell different?

I went inside, getting another beer to cleanse my thirst. The music was blaring, and it was hot. People were dancing everywhere and there was little space left. The place became a little dim now compared to what I have seen when we just arrived. Ryo came over me looking drunk.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, great," I smiled at him.

"You want a drink?" he offered me a bottle of beer again.

"No thanks."

"What a shame. I'll see you around. Drinks are waiting for me.." he trailed off.

As I was just about to turn back, I saw Yamato leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen, looking at me with dark sapphire eyes and hardened jaw, like I was some food ready to be eaten.

I hurriedly turned my back to him as if it was nothing, and squeezed through the people making my way outside to the porch.

••**Yamato**••

I watched her as she talked to Ryo. I had to admit that she really is different, but I can't deny that she was also extremely beautiful.

So strange… yet fascinating.

Her eyes were a piercingly wonderful pair of hazel, glinting in the dark. Her smell- it's too intriguing, the one thing that keeps me up at night, thinking. And her graceful movements… It seemed… I can't find the word…

Feline?

And as I watched her turn her back, my eyes shot open to what I saw. There on her right back waist was a three marked scar looking fresh like it was just yesterday. If smells can be intriguing, I don't know what I could say about this one.

My curiosity overwhelmed me; so I followed her out.

I saw her sitting, watching the dark empty street as I stood behind her two feet away. There was that smell again, hitting me hard.

"You're doing it again," she said without averting her gaze. She must have felt my presence.

"You're observant," I answered.

"And you have a strong sense of smell."

I didn't answer to that. The seconds ticked with silence.

"You're not going to explain that are you?" she finally asked. Still, I didn't answer. "Why are you always so quiet?"

"I don't feel the need of saying anything," I said and took a sit on another seat. "Would you care explaining me that big scar of yours?"

A guy happens to pass us offering more alcohol, and she took and drank one before explaining. I began to notice that she was getting woozy.

"Hmm.. Well, I got this since I was eight, scratched by some cat. And I hell don't know how it never got healed. But anyway, yes, a cat did this. But I didn't hold grudges. After all, it saved me from those stupid wolves that killed my parents. What a waste. Stinkin' dogs shouldn't exist."

I snorted at her response. At least she could be honest and not make up lies about it.

"So what brings you here in Japan? You're from the States right?"

"Uhm, mostly because I miss home. It's too dangerous for me there."

"And you live with whom?" I asked.

"Myself," she said finishing her last drink. I raised an eyebrow to that.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I murmured.

Then, she stood up trying to get to the door inside. She was walking in a woozy state that she could have tripped and fallen on the floor if I hadn't caught her.

"You're drunk," I whispered in her ear. Funny, I liked how she smells. Especially her hair, and the part under her ear, and jaw… and her neck. "I should get you home."

"No, no. It's okay. I could handle myself. Promise," she swore as she looked into my eyes. And it looked like she really meant it. So I detangled my arms from her.

When she took a couple of steps, again, she tripped. Still, I caught her.

"Okay, okay," she said. "You can take me home. Dammit."

I took her by the waist and shifted her weight so she can manage to somehow be stable. I took out my phone and left Ryo and Sora a message.

"You know that's not nice," she voiced out. "You should at least let them know."

"It's nothing. They'll understand."

••**Mimi**••

We walked towards his car while he held me by my waist. I tugged myself closer to him, to his chest and I could smell his strong, fragrant cologne. Was it Bvlgari? Or Calvin Klein? Which ever, I liked it. I inhaled the scent as I rested my cheek on his shoulder. I didn't even realize that my other arm wound up on his waist too. I felt embarrassed, but I liked the feeling too. A warm blush flushed to my face to what I was thinking. Good thing he doesn't see it.

We reached his dark blue BMW, and he carefully laid me in the passenger's seat. I shut my eyes and clutched the seat with my nails. I could feel something different, but not from the alcohol. It was a mixture of emotions. Anxiety, curiosity, confusion… It's making my head spin.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. I opened my eyes to see Yamato in the driver's seat. I haven't heard him go inside.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," I answered as I looked away outside. It was dark. Still, I could feel his gaze on me as he started the engine.

I don't know why I was feeling this way. My head is starting to ache, and I was suddenly cold. I'm absolutely sure that alcohol had nothing to do with this. My heartbeat was pounding fast, as if something wrong is gonna happen.

I leaned my back to the seat and looked straight at the road. Something was bothering me and I don't know what. And I was scared that something might actually happen, and I won't like it. It seems very confusing right now.

The car came to a stop. I looked around and we were in front of my gate. Sudden realizations came up to me. Have I been so absorbed about thinking that I left Yamato out in the silence? It was a quick ride and I didn't get the chance to speak to him. I was so rude. And how did he know where my house was? I don't think I've told him before.

"Can you go inside by yourself?" he asked.

I shook my head and grabbed the door. "I guess so.." It came out as a whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," as soon as I opened the door, he got out. He helped me with myself when I stumbled out, and landed on his arms.

"Sorry," I mumbled without looking at him. Usually, I wasn't this clumsy to my movements. I know they were without flaws as I was used to being feline. But maybe it was really because of alcohol… but I don't think so.

"Don't mind me," he said. I clutched to him as he walked me by the gate and to the doorstep. I unlocked the door, turned on the lights, and he put me down the sofa. My eyes were heavy, and still my head was spinning. I was tired.

I hesitantly looked at his face. "Uhm, Matt. This might sound crazy, but could you please stay with me for the night? Just until I fall asleep?" I looked down embarrassed. "I don't really want to explain right now but I want some company. I'm sorry for being a load to you, please?"

There was silence. I could here his heavy breathing. Stupid I was to ask such favor. I bit my lip and finally lifted my gaze to him.

He was also looking at me. "Sure, of course."

I smiled and got up. He held me again, and I was getting used to it that I might grow attached to his presence. Still, I liked the feeling. It was comforting.

I led the way upstairs to my bedroom. As we reached it, I turned on the lights and grabbed some clothes from the closet. I went to the bathroom and changed to a shirt and a pair of shorts.

When I got back, Yamato was sitting on a sofa.

"Thanks for staying," I said as I crawled to bed under the covers. "It's just that it gets so lonely being the only one staying in this big house."

"Hmm.. You're right. You should get some sleep. You look dead."

I took a last look at him as he did to me. We stared at each other in silence, as I committed his sapphire eyes in my memory before I closed mine. And at last, my heavy eyelids won over me, having his only pair of blue eyes be the last thing I saw as I drifted into sleep.

Before I was completely unconscious, I felt a hand brush my hair from my face, and something pressed on my forehead. The fragrant scent was there too.

But I wasn't so sure.

◦•◦◦•◦◦•◦

**-a/n-**

Press review! Please, I'm begging you, if you want to know what's next. Then again, see you soon in my next update. Cancercute, out.


	4. He's no Exemption

**-a/n-**

So, how's everyone? Sorry for the late update. My laptop had been stolen by my very beloved father for the past week and I haven't gotten a chance to continue typing the story.

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**3. He's no Exemption**

By ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••**Mimi**••

It was dark. Pure blackness of the soundless night.

All I can see is the deserted street at the late hours, and a man standing in front before me. It was too dark to clearly see his face, but his eyes were a sparkle of blue. And in a split of the moment I saw them, I knew it was Yamato.

His face glistened in the dark, like that of a full moon. But tonight, there was no moon. His unruly golden hair was untamed as I studied him. There was really something underneath those eyes. And in that instant, I felt the ache of caressing his face, the need to feel he was real, the longingness to touch him and know that this is not an illusion.

Suddenly, I heard a quiet purr. A cat. There was a cat in front of him that I haven't noticed. It looked at him with bright narrowed piercing eyes and bared teeth. It licked its teeth, then emitting a growl which sounded more like a warning. Though it wasn't quite that big, somehow, it looked terrifying.

I watched Yamato's expression. It was straight, plain, showing… nothing. He didn't express a single hint of being afraid. As if he didn't care.

My gaze went back to the creature before him, surprised to find out it had became fiercer- more like a cheetah than a cat. It grew to look more dangerous. Its eyes glowed, blazed- sight targeted straight to Yamato. It snarled louder than before. Its fur was standing up, and readied itself for a spring.

Then without warning, it leaped hungrily, savagely towards Yamato and everything went totally black again.

I shot open my eyes to the darkness and silence, suddenly shocked. Everything was blurry. Sweat trickled down my back and forehead. It was cold, but I was sweating. I realized it was just a dream- no, a nightmare- and that I was still inside my bedroom panting for air.

I turned on the bedside lamp and tried to recall everything. No sound was present but the ticking of the clock. The dream was dusky, yet vivid in some ways. Was that what I was been afraid of when Yamato drove me home?

Yamato.

He was here the last time I was conscious, and as far as I could remember. My eyes wandered around to the spacious room, and found no one but myself. He must have gone home the moment drowsiness took over me.

What was that nightmare? I couldn't help myself get curious about it, but I refused to let it distract me. I pulled back the blanket and rested my head on the soft pillow. Trying to get back to sleep might work…

But it didn't.

I couldn't keep my eyes close. I'd just stare up the ceiling unable to get unconscious once more. Stupid nightmare. It just had to distract me from my sleep.

I tried once more, rolling over to my left.. and then to my right. But still, it had no effect. I took notice of the digital clock beside me, and it read 2:09 am. It was too early and I should be sleeping. I still have classes tomorrow. But nonetheless, it doesn't sound like a problem to me anyway.

So, I've decided I'm getting up. I pushed away the covers, got out of bed and grabbed my purple long sleeved hoodie. Heading my way downstairs, I went outside, locked the front door and wandered aimlessly through the early dark morning.

◦•◦ ◦•◦

It's been almost 15 minutes that I've been strolling down the cold, quiet empty boulevard. No vehicles, no people, no nothing. I was alone walking, looking at the neighborhood in such hour. It was already three blocks from my house, and still, I wasn't ready to go back yet. For a normal person, it would be eerie being alone by these times. But for me, it's not a difference. Same as everyday.

There was really nothing to ponder about, except that nightmare I had- and I really didn't want to deal with it. So mostly I admired the stars, the houses… random nonsense.

Then, somewhere in the dark, a hand suddenly grabbed my wrist from behind pulling me backward, haltering me to a stop. I flinched at the sudden presence, feeling my almost falling heart skip a beat, and turned to see who it was.

Yamato. It was only him. I wasn't used to being surprised like that. It insulted my senses.

As my heartbeat slowed at the sudden astonishment of his presence, I stared at him and asked.

"What are you doing here?" My voice came out ragged. Probably because of the chill since the cold was against my nature.

"I should be asking the same thing," he replied. His eyes was too tense, his grip didn't let go of my wrist.

I looked back at him and whispered, "I just had a nightmare." The thought of it again made me shiver, though I was already in my hoodie.

He let out a rough sigh. "I shouldn't have left, should I?"

He rubbed my arm and held me beside him. His perfume from last night was still there, seducing my nose. That felt relaxing, loosened my tight muscles. I shouldn't get used to this. It'd be wrong wanting him. I was different. Who could hold for the supernaturals anyway?

I noticed him wrinkle his nose, but I ignored it. Maybe because my scent intrigued him, and that I was too close.

"Hmm..," I closed my eyes feeling his warmth against my skin.

"You shouldn't be out like this, at this time." He eyed me and my clothes. "Dressed barely in sleeping garments. Shorts and spaghetti strapped?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter. Nobody's out," I replied defensively without looking at him. "I can take care of myself."

He nodded his head, giving no response.

"Which reminds me, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here."

I lifted my head to look at the surroundings and apparently, a big house was in front and the dark blue vehicle was parked in the garage.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked again. Then, he dropped his hands, letting me go. The warmth from him escaped, and I wrapped my hoodie securely to avoid the chill.

He walked to the doorstep of his house, and I followed him behind.

"I couldn't sleep," he answered a few moments later.

"Shouldn't your parents know that a visitor is in your home early this hour?"

"You consider yourself a visitor?" he raised his eyebrow. "No one's here. I live alone."

We entered his living room, and it was surprisingly warm like him. I settled myself on a sofa, and he plopped down next to me.

"So you do know how it is to live alone. Must be quite hard for you," I stated facing him.

"I'm used to it. And it's not a problem. You're the one who finds it difficult."

"You don't know anything about me. Tell me I'm right."

"You're right. And you're not aware of a single thing about me either," he challenged.

"True. Yet here you are, letting me stay in your house in an unusual hour."

"Haven't you done the same thing? The only difference is it was in your bedroom. You insisted me to stay and we aren't even that close to pass for friends. Are you like that Tachikawa?" He meant it as a rhetorical question, but it was full of curiosity. Somehow it sounded insulting, yet I didn't feel that way.

"And by the way, there's no unusual hour for me. Every hour is the same- be it day or night," he added.

"Nonetheless, I feel something from you. I don't know. There's just this feeling of trust. Must be instinct, or maybe you're just too appealing."

It's funny where our conversation had us going. I realized his face was suddenly closer to mine. I could hear his breathing.

"On the contrary, it's you that I find fascinating," he spoke that his delicious breath hit me hard on my face. He moved his face closer to whisper in my ear. "Don't you think it's unfair? That you do whatever you want because you trust me this much while I spent almost two sleepless nights thinking of you, and still undecided?"

He slowly glided his nose from my ear down to my jaw. Then, he abruptly pulled back, facing a few millimeters to from me. We stared at each other in complete silence for a moment, but he broke it and lay back to the couch, head resting up with his eyes shut. I wondered at his reactions. Deliberately, I leaned forward to his shoulders and pressed a light kiss on the corner of his lips. He opened his eyes in surprise- not the surprise I expected. He glared at me. I was shocked at this that it stung me. He clearly must have seen on my face that somehow I was hurt by it since his eyes lightened and got up towards the kitchen.

"What did I do?" I asked following him. Maybe that wasn't the right question. Maybe I should have asked 'what did I do wrong?' He didn't answer me, and it was annoying.

"Matt! Answer me."

He finally turned to face me and looked with nothing but seriousness plastered on his face.

"Don't do anything stupid. Because I can see what you're doing. You're following your instinct- which is wrong- to trust me," he said remotely.

"What is wrong with that? Don't you appreciate it? The fact that I can easily trust you in a short matter of time. A week to be exact."

"Well I don't Mimi. I don't trust you. And I don't trust myself to have that kind of feelings with you." His face was cold and his eyes were hard. Clearly, he was angry.

"What kind of feelings are you talking about?" I retorted back.

"The kind that makes you trust me and kiss me on the corners of my mouth," he shot back without any hint of amusement.

That should have been embarrassing for a female, but right now, there was no place in me that fitted the word embarrassed.

"That was just a kiss," I defended calmly showing no emotion.

"And then what? You want to make out with me after that?"

Now that was completely out of line. I hadn't known that the quiet Ishida could be somehow so full of himself. How could he even think that?!

I forced myself to remain calm. _Keep it cool_.

"That's not the point."

I was not giving in. If he's angry, then so am I. I was stubborn and I know that. That's why I'm on my ninth life now, because of my stubbornness in the past that had me losing the other eight.

I've always been used to getting what I want, and he doesn't have to be an exemption to that.

He hasn't said anything but just kept looking at me, waiting. I returned back to our main argument.

"Why not? Why can't you trust me? I'm not giving up with this. So you better explain why the hell you shove me away from you like I'm some evil demon cursing your life," I demanded as I glared with furiousness at him in an accusing manner, poking him on the shoulder.

He ran his hands on frustration and walked away from me again. I wasn't buying that. I can't afford to be walked away from.

"Because… Because you're different. I've already told you that, haven't I?"

I was confused at his answers. How could that make sense? He wouldn't trust me because I'm different.

"How am I different? That's some stupid crap Ishida. Because of my smell?" I accused. I acted completely human, because part of me is human. I can't just argue with him saying 'I'm a werecat! Of course I'm different'. He doesn't need to know that part.

He let out an exasperated sigh.

I was tired of him sighing. Of course. He wouldn't trust me because somehow I smell different- but in a good way.

"Stupid alibis," I murmured to myself. What a poor excuse.

"Look, let's take this slowly. There's no need to hurry," he finally spoke something besides some nonsense.

••**Yamato**••

I plopped back to the couch, and she followed. I don't know what she wants from me. How could she possibly like me? For one thing, I know I couldn't trust her. Not in a bad way though. But I know she's not completely human. She has secrets to hide- some things that must be remained unsaid.

I noticed the clock as it read 4:15. In almost another four hours, we would be having classes. And this again, was another sleepless night. Again…

"You should go back to sleep. School starts in a few hours," I said.

"Whatever," she muttered.

She sulked in the couch beside me, and somehow, I found it amusing how childish and cute Mimi could be. I smirked at the idea. She continued on grumbling and grunting to herself and I ignored it. In one way or another, she'll stop.

The minutes grew longer as I waited. I didn't dare speak to her, yet she did exactly the opposite. She was annoying the hell out of me. Whining. Slapping and punching me in the arm. And still, I gave nothing away.

"Are you trying to ignore me so I'd get sleepy?" she accused. "If you are- which I know you are- well, it's working. So, do you want a round of applause?"

I didn't answer. But clearly she was getting sleepy. Her eyes looked like it could fall down any moment and she yawned.

"Uugghh!! Dammit! Fine! I'll go to sleep," she got up from the couch and headed for the door. Funny how she could still get angry when she's already drowsy. Fascinating.

I was confused at her actions and caught up to her, grabbing her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, now what? I'm trying to do what you're telling me, obviously. Why? Are you taking back what you said?"

"No, no. You might get unconscious while going home and end up sleeping in the middle of the street," I explained fighting a smirk. But it was no use. She was insulted at the moment the words came out.

"Hmph. So you think I can't get home by myself?!" she fought back.

"Who knows? You look incapable of doing so." The smirk was still in place.

"Oh, so that's what you think? You'd rather make me sleep in your small disgusting couch?" Yes, she was pissed, insulted and underestimated. Still cute though. Like a little kitten thinking she's a tiger. And I was amused.

"No. You can stay in my room," I offered with a sincere smile.

Her expression became astound.

"Are you making fun of me?! Yeah right Matt. As if you could get me fooled with your crap," she said as she put her hands on her waist and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. I'm not joking. I'm sincerely offering you a favor," I persuaded, still smiling. Half smirk and half honest. I couldn't help holding a laugh at her expressions.

"Favor!" she scoffed.

I waited for her answer as she looked closely at me to see if I were really telling the truth- which I was.

Finally, she gave up.

"Ok. Sure. Whatever," she replied uninterestedly with her hands in the air.

I laughed at her, and she shot me a deathly glare.

"Here, I'll show you the room," I said leading her upstairs.

As we walked, she became quiet. Sleepy and annoyed maybe. I opened the door of my room for her. She was surprised.

The room was untidy but clean. My two guitars, one electric and one acoustic, was in the corner along with piled papers. Posters were on the walls and everything inside was music related.

"Are you okay with this? You could sleep in the other room if you like."

"No, no. It's completely fine. Thanks," she spoke as she went inside.

"Ok. I'll be in the other room if you need me. i'll wake you up tomorrow just in case."

I decided to give her time and privacy.

"Oh Matt?" she asked before I could close the door behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

◦•◦◦•◦◦•◦

**-a/n-**

Review!! Sorry for the late update. You know how school is. Uhm. I'll see you in my next update and hopefully i could also update "Twice the Love, Twice the Pain" coz I'm really missing the drama. Ciao!


	5. Patience is a Virtue

**-a/n-**

I'm back. Thank you for the reviews everybody. Just so you know, starting now, I'll have every chapters copyrighted. I'm scared that someone might steal it and claims the fic. So if anyone is thinking that, you better butt out. Seriously.

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**4. Patience is a Virtue**

_By_ ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••**Yamato**••

And again, another sleepless night. But that's what she makes me do nowadays- lie in bed wide awake, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling and my head full of her images and unforgotten questions. This night, it just became worse.

_Coz everytime I close my eyes_

_Everytime I hear your voice_

_Every night I dream of you_

_Even more I fall for you_

She was in the other room sleeping and I could literally hear her faint breathing and smell her scent under the covers of the blanket. It was infuriating. I should do something before the scent knocks me out completely, before it could make me burst into her room and take her myself. The kiss she left from under my jaw was still hot and fresh. It burned my skin- the best sensation ever. And I uncontrollably wanted more.

Immediately, I got up and jumped through the window from the second floor and landed on the concrete cemented ground with my four paws, and I was running.

I couldn't take it. She's too attractive for her own good.

Something must be done. I couldn't trust myself to be with her. Until she tells me the truth herself, I will not make deals with her. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. And I don't even know how she could be so stubborn to draw herself with other men. Can't she find one of her own kind? It is for her own good. I know I feel something for her, but that's pure irony. I know what she is- I probed almost true- and we're opposites.

How can that be possible? How can opposites attract?

It could be true for both magnetic poles, but for two unnatural creatures? I don't know.

Werewolf to werecat? Does that make sense? To what extent would that be agreeable?

I could only hope she pulls herself together to see what she should be seeing. Nature shouldn't be like this. Should nature be that ironic?

But then again, we are supernatural- beyond nature's definition. I hope she could know soon enough of what I am. So at least she could think through about her actions.

I ran through the boulevard farther and farther until I took notice of her house. It was empty, of course. All lights were off. She was in my house, sleeping without disturbance.

Sleeping. It's the one thing I'd like to watch her do. To watch her breathing in peace, eyes closed and her hair swirling around her face- like the one time I guarded her in her bedroom. And I would gladly stay awake just to hear that sound, not wanting her picture, her face to disappear.

Sleeping. It seems like the hardest thing to do when you know she's somewhere near you. You just can't think of being unconscious for just one moment.

Mimi. She's fascinating. She makes me curious- curious enough that it makes me crave, like a hungry wolf. I wanted to know more about her. But knowing her would always take the truth. And these kinds of truth are hard to admit.

Deliberately, I motioned inside her house. I haven't had the chance to check around it- to know anything what she likes, or anything about her at least.

As I made my way in, I quickly shifted- not wanting to leave any scent. Her place was big, too big to live alone. Everything seems normal. Human things.

I went upstairs to examine her room. There were pictures of her parents hanging on the wall that I haven't noticed before. One of them includes her during her childhood. I wonder what happened to them.

Continuously, I walked around her room and something captured my eye.

On the corner of the wall, behind the door was a picture of a wolf with something red scrawled on it. I curiously went nearer and I was astound.

There, the words "eternally damned to the pits of hell" were displayed on my kind's picture. And she even used crimson paint- the color of hate.

So, she had this some kind of fierce aversion to wolves.

I raised my one eyebrow and stared at it. What could have caused her intense dislike on these creatures? And again, another unsolved query.

I bowed my head to the realization that there were more hidden things about her than I thought there was. She was continuously giving me cryptic information, boggling my mind.

There were two emotions that stirred me this moment: first, relief. Relief that somehow, when she gains knowledge of what truly I am, her feelings with me could alter. Instead of trusting me too much, she would probably hate me because of what I partially am. And second, disappointment. Disappointed that I would never get to have a chance with her. Hoping that something would develop between two opposing beings. And my selfish desire of wanting something beyond possibility to happen was dominating me again.

She hated werewolves. I was going to accept that, even in the most likely difficult way.

◦•◦ ◦•◦

Morning came up as I made my way back to my house. It was already 6:43 when I arrived and she was still in her doze. I decided that I should keep my distance from her. She doesn't know that she's spending her time with one she despises. And I wasn't going to give her a shock when she discovers the truth.

I waited for her to wake up while I made breakfast.

What could wolves have to do with her that she wanted them eternally damned? Sure I've heard legends saying werewolves and werecats were mortal enemies, but I didn't expect them to be true.

Was it really true?

The loud footsteps from the staircase were heard when she came down from my room. At least having some company would evade me from processing my thoughts about everything that's happening right now. Having affection for someone different- in its literal sense- and who doesn't realize she hates you is crazy.

"Sorry for my inconvenience. I must be bothering you. And I apologize for my behavior last night, I mean, earlier this morning. I was being childish," she said regretfully.

"Where did all these come from? Did sleeping in my room give you conscience?" I asked holding back a grin.

She crunched up her eyebrows as she looked at me.

"I am seriously apologizing here and you make it seem like a joke. What's wrong with you Ishida? I'm trying to be polite," she retorted while I place two plates on the table.

"I didn't know you actually have manners." It was entertaining to make fun of her. I could help myself to smirk.

"Uugghh. Fine. Thank you, whatever. I'll be going now. Can't be late for school," she stormed towards the front door eager to get out away from my insulting expression. The girl couldn't control her temper, even early in the morning.

"Wait. You should eat breakfast first. I'm also trying to have manners here," I voiced out with a grin. "It's called offering."

"Why?" she shot me a glare.

"Just do it. I thought you had etiquette. Shouldn't a polite person accept an offer instead of declining it?" I challenged.

She gave me a keen look. "You really are making fun of me Ishida. Whatever did I do to you to deserve this annoyance?"

"So are you going to eat or not?"

"You are so unbelievable Yamato. I'm amazed," she gave up coming toward the table.

"Not completely," I responded in a low voice. I really should keep myself a little away from her. And inviting her for breakfast wasn't the best idea. I couldn't help it either if something about her just pulls me closer.

We sat down and ate our breakfast.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven."

"I should get home after this. I need to get ready for classes."

"Sure."

We finished our food and I readied myself- took a bath and changed clothes. I drove her to her house soon after.

Like the last time, she let me in and I waited in her living room as she took her turn to prepare and fix herself.

When she went down, I definitely proved to myself that I was right, that I was only a step away in confirming the fact. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt with a print of a pair of cat's bright eyes and the word "meow" on the bottom, and a pair of low waist pants.

Her back was facing me as she leaned towards the counter to get her things. The scar on her back waist was again what I saw. It reminds me once more of how I spend most of my time with the person I haven't completely known.

••**Mimi**••

Matt gave me a ride to school today. It was quiet all the way inside his Ferrari, both of us having our own thoughts.

I remembered what he told me and I won't expect any ride from him again if he wants us to stay friends for now. He said to take it slow and of course, we haven't known each other that long. I was going to be patient with him. They do say that patience is a virtue. But I was hard-headed and impatient. What could I do if I had this fondness over him? It's not my fault that he had this obsessive sex appeal.

Human men are just so eye-catching, so magnetic. No wonder I couldn't find a handsome enough werecat. I had my share of a few of them back then, but I always end up breaking up with them. Sometimes, I simply get enough of them. I could easily get bored with my own kind, unlike humans. I don't know why exactly.

And I want Yamato this time. Share my liking and desire, to try what it's like with him. But I can't afford to be patient now. It's my last life left.

I carefully looked up to watch his face focus on the road. He seemed serious, unlike his joking expression earlier. I wonder what's with the mood swing.

He caught me eyeing him and turned to face me. We stared at each other for a moment without speaking, and I broke it by looking away through the windshield. I noticed we were already at school.

We both got out of the vehicle and caught up to Sora and Tai who were already walking towards the building's entrance.

"Hey," Tai greeted while Sora smiled.

"Hi too," I responded.

"You two came to school together?" Sora asked me.

Before I could answer, Yamato was already talking.

"I gave her a ride that's all," he responded casually. "We'll have a gig later in the court. Ryo's up to parties nowadays."

"Sure."

"So you're going to perform," I concluded as Sora and Tai went separate ways to their respective classes.

"Mm-hm. Just have someone go with you there. You don't want to set- off alone. You don't know who you might bump with."

"I can't come with you?"

He stopped walking and looked at me for a while, and I wonder what he had seen plastered on my face. For all I know, I was disappointed that I really won't be expecting to ride with him again.

I bit my lip at a sudden regret of what I asked. He might think that I would begin my whiny and childish act of wanting to be with him again because he made it clear that we should take it slow.

I bowed down so I wouldn't be looking at his beautiful eyes, and prayed to God that he wouldn't be frustrated with me. Instead, he softly caressed my cheek and pinched it playfully to my surprise at his unexpected actions. The touch of his hand to my skin was tingling. I didn't move when I heard his breath leaning closer to me.

He sighed and whispered to my ear, "I'll see you later," and left.

I lifter my head and saw him walk away.

••**Yamato**••

It was hard having to watch her shamefaced look. She was like a cute little angel caught doing something bad. The pout of her lips appeared guiltily kissable. I couldn't help feel pained that she was afraid of aggravating me. That somehow, I hurt her feelings.

And again I have broken a rule to myself. I have already decided to keep my distance and yet, I continue on doing the opposite.

••**Mimi**••

I was eager to have the classes end so the sooner time I would see Yamato again. It's funny how I get so enthusiastic over a human being. It never occurred to me before. Probably, maybe it's because he's different. He's got something that gets me hooked.

As I exited the building, I saw Tai and Sora waiting for me.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We're going to have dinner and then watch the gig," Sora explained.

"Where are we having dinner?"

"At my place," Tai answered with a grin and I grinned back at him.

◦•◦ ◦•◦

We drove to the court where we once watched TK's basketball game. The place was crowded and the stage was already set. Luckily, I had time to change into my gray skirt, white corset top and a purple hoodie with my black sandals.

We went over to where Yamato and his bandmates, I presume, were.

"Hey man," Tai said Ryo, the guy who held the party I went to. "Looks like we're having parties and gimmicks lately."

"Of course dude. Live life." He then turned towards me. "Oh, hey Mimi."

"Hi again." I smiled.

"So, it's your first time to watch eh? Let me introduce you to my bandmates. Of course, you already know Matt, I'm sure, right dude?"

"Mm."

"Yeah, like I said. This is Nate," he motioned to the guy with dark blue hair. "And this one's Seiji." He pointed to the black haired one.

"Hey, nice meeting you," they both greeted me.

"You too."

"So, you ready Matt?" Ryo asked.

"Absolutely," he muttered and they all left. He took a last glance at me behind his back as I was watching out for him too.

I remembered how quiet he was just like my first days here. Yet, when it's only the two of us, he could be so full of himself and somewhat insulting. I never noticed him be like that with others- his bandmates or even Tai and Sora. Does that mean he shows his arrogant self only when he's with me? The thought made me feel special.

After a while, it started. I can see Matt in the leading with his blue electric guitar. He was good, no doubt. I never did picture him singing and being musical, though his room did tell likewise.

The crowd started to shout and everything went all wild. I joined in the fun, and took a couple of shots.

The gig continued on and I was thirsty for more alcohol. I had the last sip of my third drink and this guy was offering me another one. I was about to get it, but when I focused on the stage, I saw him glaring at me. Matt was giving me a threatening look. And I slowly pulled my hand away declining the offer as I remembered the expression on his face when he gets mad.

My head was getting dizzy as the last song faded and the band had exited the platform. I carefully slipped from the crowd and walked outside to get some fresh air.

I walked aimlessly trying to breathe in the clean air and clear up my mind. It was already dark as I continued to stroll. I haven't realized that I went farther from the court. My head was still clouded when I decided to go back.

When I was on my way, I became aware of the two street guys in front watching me. One was tall and lean, while the other was bigger. I tried to ignore them and focus on my direction. But they were coming towards me with a huge nasty grin on their disgusting faces.

"Hello miss," the tall one said.

"Hi," I replied casually as if I wasn't scared stiff of what they could do to me. If only my head wasn't aching like this that I might be able to shift my eye color to my feline state and scare them off. But my head did throb like hell.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing in the middle of the night?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm walking," I replied rudely.

"Hmm. Ms. Pretty has some attitude," he smirked as he pinched my cheek.

"Get your hands off me freak," I slapped his arm from my face.

"Too bad with the attitude, you've got some nice legs though," the other one stated eyeing me up and down.

The tall one grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to his chest. "You know what happens to girls with unpleasant personalities." He smirked and tugged my skirt.

"Nice skirt by the way."

I struggled from his tight hold and looked at him with a fierce emotion of hate.

"Damn you."

I was getting furious and scared at the same time that I prepared to lounge a scream. But before that could happen, I heard a menacing vicious growl and a wolf suddenly sprang across me pinning the guy down on the floor, with its glistening teeth baring at him.

**©ancercute©opyright**

◦•◦ ◦•◦

**-a/n-**

OMG! Lol. I haven't started my article that I'm suppose to pass to my English teacher because scenes are just flooding in my mind right now that I can't afford to forget them.

Btw, the stanza is a part of a song composed by my classmate. Zab, I hope you don't mind me using it. Thank you, thank you. Lol.

Chapter 4 is done! Click that review button or else. So, I'll be working on the 5th chapter and wait for me on my next update. Till then, I'm out. Ciao!


	6. Always Left, Wanting More

**-a/n-**

Finally, I have updated. Life is so ironic, you know. Just when I have so many things to write already for my fic, school works just get on the way. Yet, when I'm not busy, I can't even think of what to write anymore. Hmm. Btw, **M M Forever**, your review made me laugh. Thanks. Enjoy!

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**5. Always Left Wanting More**

_By_

©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••**Mimi**••

The rhythmic thumping and beating of my heart was all I can hear. And the sight before me was utterly panicking and shocking.

The infuriated wolf, probably a Siberian husky- as I studied its features- was on top of the guy, snarling at him. Its razor sharp teeth were glinting in the dark, and his growl was threatening. Its eyes never averted; they just glared at him as if looks could kill, as if he could die at the mere sight of the wolf's dangerous dirty look. Then, it leaped backward as the man fought to get up from the creature's control. Both guys hurriedly scrammed and ran from us.

I was dumbstruck; and before I could get to my senses the dog sprinted away from my presence. The thing that I loathe so much had saved me in some unnatural way. Could things get weirder?

Still, it doesn't change my judgment about those dogs.

I kept on walking, hoping I wouldn't encounter another unwanted incident. My head was still pounding because of the unsteadiness I got from drinking alcohol. I wish it would stop. I wanted to lie down.

Unexpectedly, someone grabbed me by the arm and I flinched. My heart reacted hyperactively, scared of who this would be. I turned to my back only to find Yamato. His expression was serious, thoughtful, angry and upset all at the same time.

I was confused at his reactions. What did I do? Thinking made my mind sore. So I didn't wonder anymore. I just waited for him to say something not bothering to speak the first word.

"I told you not to go off alone," his voice was firm, eyes fixed straightly at me.

Now I remember.

"I just went out for some air," I defended.

"And you didn't tell Sora or Tai," he accused.

"I forgot."

"You forgot?" his voice was questioning now. "Do you not know what you could get yourself into? Especially this time of night considering what you're wearing?" Anger was beginning to boil in him.

I didn't have in me to argue. My head stung more than it had knowing he was furious with me.

"Please not now," I begged shutting my eyes.

He let out an exasperated sigh and dragged me towards his car.

"Can't you take full responsibilities of your actions? Do I have to always make sure you're not doing anything stupid?" he let me in his car and walked around to the driver's seat.

"I'm not telling you to guard my every move," I shot back without looking at him.

"So you'd rather let me leave you alone?" he started the engine.

"No," I whispered. I'd rather have him here with me everyday.

The conversation ended there. He hasn't spoken anything and I was too lightheaded to start talking.

The trip was silent. I didn't have it me to speak or to look at him.

Soon, the car stopped and I saw my house when I examined the outside surroundings. I carefully touched the handle and opened the door. As I got out, I knew he wasn't going to walk me to the doorstep like the last time. So, I only thanked him and shut the door.

I walked inside the dark not bothering to open the lights. My sight was hazy but still, I could see clearly like a human being.

When I got to my bedroom, my stomach felt ill. I hurriedly went to the bathroom clutching my belly. And as soon as I reached the toilet, I threw up. Dammit.

I was holding up my hair, breathing heavily to the painful twist in my stomach. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth heavily making sure that my mouth doesn't smell. Even so, it doesn't help having the headache still there.

I stepped out of the bathroom and stopped on my tracks when I noticed Yamato leaning on the doorframe of my room. My eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"I thought I smelled something," he said casually. The appearance of his face was just like before. Hard, cold, and serious. "Did you vomit?"

"You heard me throw up? Yeah I did. So there's nothing to worry about now," I snapped grabbing new sleeping garments from the closet.

"I thought so," he whispered. I went in the bathroom again and changed, not bothering to close the door since he won't see me anyway. There was a slight moment of silence before I spoke again.

"You can go home. Besides, I'm going to bed. And you're supposed to be angry at me remember?" I said out aloud putting my used clothes in the hamper and stepped out wearing a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt.

He didn't move from his spot, but raised an eyebrow toward me having the same face as before. And I swear to all gods and angels, he looked so sexy even if he's frustrated. Damn. The look on his face caught me off guard. The curve of his eyebrow was a tease. The headache magically vanished and replaced by some hypnotizing masculine appeal. I don't even know why I'm so pissed at him right now even for all the while I've been wanting him and marveling over his gorgeous being.

He walked over to me with a wide grin on his face, and I was abruptly surprised at the instant change of his reactions. Moments ago he was annoyed at me and then all of a sudden, he was smirking like the devil. The most heart-breaking super hot and sexy devil.

The space between us was close, millimeters apart and I was lifting up my head just to gaze at him. Slowly, he took hold of my waist and lifted me up, placing me on my study table so I was sitting in equal eye level with him. My knees were in between his ribs and his hands were still on my waist.

I stared at him quizzically, wondering what had entered his head; he let out a small laugh, making me bemused. I scowled at him and pouted, crossing my arms on my chest and uttered a 'hmph.'

"Someone's being hot-headedly bratty tonight," he breathed letting out warm delicious air from his mouth, in his low and seductive voice. I wanted to lean and taste his breathe. Badly.

I lost my words at the release of his desirably sensual actions and found myself tempted. He was teasing me and I was drowned in it. But the term 'bratty' held me back and I frowned at him.

"Bratty?" I murmured in a wounded expression and chewed my lips.

He smirked at me and slid his hands from my waist down to my thighs and lightly slapped it. He chuckled at my pained expression.

"Don't worry. You're not a brat," he smiled. "Just a bad and naughtily misbehaved girl- making me do things I shouldn't do."

I beamed at this. I moved my hands from my side and placed them on top of his on my lap, gently rubbing them. He leaned in nearer and I could feel myself practically going limp at the mere look of his brilliant sapphire eyes.

I traced my fingers on his arms and drew lazy circles as I gazed upon the most wonderful creature in the world.

"Hmm," I stared at his lips and up his eyes.

He pushed himself closer, glided his nose on my throat and up to my jaw leaving hot burning trails in my skin. Then he pulled away.

"Your mere presence is leading me to crime- doing the things I shouldn't do," he said. "But I like them- liking how you're the most delicious sin I commited."

I never knew he could be a bad boy too.

He bent himself forward to me and pressed his lips securely but softly on mine. I kissed him back, knowing I've always wanted to try it with him. The slow movement of our lips made me ecstatic, thrilled, and euphoric that my toes curled in delight and my hands clutched tight on his strong arms. It was like hundreds of colorful fireworks were exploding all at the same time. It only lasted a few seconds, and yet, touch of his lips made me hungry, craving for more. The kiss was chaste, nothing too rough.

He leaned back and watched me. And then his expression was amused. "You taste like alcohol."

I bit my lips. "Oops."

A frown formed in his face. "I should go," he announced bitterly. Something was telling me that he wanted to stay, but somehow, he shouldn't.

"No, don't. Not yet," I hurriedly said, grabbing him to me and kissed him again with full force. I crushed my lips down to his enthusiastically, with all my will and strength, afraid that I won't have the chance again. Yet, he was gentle, hesitant. He didn't respond as strongly as I did which made my heart sink into a bottomless pit. His arms circled back to my waist and I cupped my hands into his face, holding him steady. I carefully slid my tongue to his mouth, and he reflexively pulled away.

I was stung. I bowed my head, not wanting to look at him and show how much pain would be seen on my face. He doesn't realize the hurt that inflicted me with his response.

"Meems please. Don't tempt me too much. Not like this."

I didn't dare speak nor lifted my head to see his eyes. Then, he heaved a sigh.

"Don't go out tonight. I mean it," he warned and touched my forehead with his lips.

He turned his back on me and headed to the door with his hands on his pocket keeping it to himself. He went out and closed it without saying another word, and I was left again to myself- always wanting more.

••**Yamato**••

When I got home, it was no surprise that my bandmates were already in the living room with the TV on, alcohol and food on the table. They were invading my house again; and if I join them, I'd be most likely to end up wasted.

I refused the chance of having to drink. So I settled on the couch and watched the currently running show on HBO.

"Yo Matt," Ryo called. "Where'd you go after the gig? You suddenly went missing."

I turned to him and replied, "I couldn't find Mimi. I went looking for her."

"Dude! You're actually going after a girl?" he exclaimed with full enthusiasm.

"And not just a girl. He's going after Mimi Tachikawa," Seiji added with a laugh.

"Damn dude. You have a killer of a taste. Trying to seduce the newbie," Ryo commented taking a gulp of beer.

There they go again. The one thing I want to avoid was their stupid mocks and jokes involving me. I'm giving them their way too much- letting them drink in my place and make fun of me.

I ran my hands through my hair.

"So, is she your girlfriend already?" Nate asked.

"No."

"You're saying you're busted?" Ryo insultingly beamed. "If you are, I might give a shot with her."

The words he said made me fly my head towards him and shot lethal glares at him as mere reflex action, nothing personal.

"Woah. Take it easy. I wasn't planning a competition," he hurriedly defended.

"Sorry man. But no, I'm not busted. I told her I'll take it slow."

"You're making her wait? Man, guys do the waiting, not them. You're not being a gentleman. If I were you, I'd take all the chances I have and hurry," he told me and I looked at him with a straight face. "Not that I'll take chances with her."

"Oh c'mon Matt. He's not planning to covet your girl. We know she's yours already," Seiji assured. "The guy's drunk."

"Look who's talking," Nate stated as he watched Seiji took the bottle of drink.

Having a conversation with them was useless. Ryo and Seiji were drunk, and later, Nate would be too. I got up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"Don't you wanna sip a couple of bottles?" Seiji called.

"Be right back later," I waved my hand from behind and walked out closing the door.

Then I shape-shifted. It's been nights that I haven't had a good night sleep and I always end up wandering with four legs. This time, I wanted to escape the senselessness of my bandmates. But everytime I'm alone, the only thing that creeps into my mind is her. A while ago in the room, the topic was her. And then this time, she suddenly surfaces in my head filling in the space. There's no time in the world that I couldn't forget her.

I roamed around the boulevard alone, breathing in cool air as I cleared my mind. It was hard enough to let myself stay close to her, let alone when she'd find out half of what I am. Do I always have to be the responsible one? Thinking first of what might happen if I let my feelings continue to overpower me? The thought of staying away from her is the most heart- stabbing stomach kicking suicidal thing that I would ever feel. My helpless addiction for her was growing intense; and now, it's beyond difficult to evade. The way she kissed me back was desperately shouting at me to just stay and go further, but it isn't supposed to be like that. It would be smarter to stop before I could do something we'd both regret. Her lips were just remarkably soft as a feather, fragile as glass, yet so sexy that it burned in my mouth, ached in my lips to touch and feel it again. Every single day, I go to school and get badly knocked out by the heavy smell of her sweet delicate natural scent, overwhelmed by the blinding color of her striking caramel eyes, and tortured by the most beautiful lips and cheery clinging voice of hers- like silver bells in the winter. And the thing is, I never get tired of it. Always and forever will she make me mesmerized by every simple little thing she does.

These notions made me want to climb up the highest peak and howl. Howl out to the world my extreme desires for her; and partly howl in sadness of how we're too different to be together, and that in one way or another, a day will come she'll indisputable hate me with all her life. No matter how many lives her being, cats or she has.

My train of thoughts was swiftly interrupted and something took me by surprise that it made me twitch my ears and stick my nose up to the air. The smell. Her scent. It was there. Mimi's familiar feminine lavender smell was filling up the air. I can sense that it was farther away because it was faint. I sniffed the space above me and without a doubt, it was hers- her perfumed luscious fragrance that hit me hard like a bullet.

I quickly shifted back to human, still inhaling the aroma. It was getting stronger and closer. I waited for her to appear as I listened intently to the sounds. When the smell came in its fullest, only a few feet apart, I came to notice the shadow. And in full view, it wasn't Mimi.

But a cat. A small feline with chestnut fur, much like Mimi's hair, and a pair of radiant piercing hazel eyes, was standing three feet from me. I looked down to it as it stared up at me. It licked its mouth and nose with its little pink tongue, and it reminded me of Mimi in her room a while ago.

I can't believe it. I told her not to go out at night, yet she refused. Maybe not in her human form, but she didn't do what I told her to do. Disbelief and irritation flowed over me. Why can't she just follow what I ordered her to do? She's always so stubborn, wanting to get everything her way. Even if it's stupid and insane.

My eyebrows knitted at the thought of her disobedience. The little creature had seen my face and walked over to my ankle, circling around it. It rubbed its side against my feet and gave me shivers down to spine. Even the little thing could give me quivers of ecstasy.

I ran my hands through my hair and walked back home with the cat following my trail. It strolled beside me as I kept my eyes on the road. Along the way, it kept on meowing and purring.

When I arrived, I left the cat sitting and staring by the open doorway as it watched me fix the living room. My bandmates were all snoring in the couch, some pillows were on the floor, bottles of beer and food were scattered in the table, and the TV was left on. I was picking up the pillows when I noticed the cat inside, licking the spilled beer on the table.

Damn, does she know how to drink even when she's like that. She already puked and still she continues to drink. She is so reckless and pigheaded.

I deliberately scooped the little feline on my hands away from the drink and put it down on the floor. I took it outside my house and left it there.

She should go home now. I wanted her to. I want her to get some rest and enough sleep and not go wandering around at night like some stray cat even though she is.

I closed all the lights and checked outside to see if she left. And she did. I quickly went outdoor and then shifted, following her scent if she got home.

The sound of her paw steps was audible in my ears as I silently followed her behind, farther away so she couldn't see or sense my presence. I heard her enter her house and shifted.

I stayed outside her residence and climbed up the neighbor's roof so I could see her in her room. Again, the pictures of the previous event in that particular room sent me the need and thirst to do it again. Everything about her invites me in. It felt like I was a perverted stalker watching her every move.

She went to bed and I carefully went down from the rooftop. I settled on the doormat and rested there, not bothering to go back and sleep on my bed.

Somewhere in her doze, I heard her mutter 'stupid dogs'.

What did we ever do to her?

Amazing how she can like and hate me both, all at the same time.

**©ancercute©opyright**

◦•◦ ◦•◦

**-a/n-**

Thank you for reading, and please do review. No reviews, no update. It's a threat, aight? Lolz. Anyway, I might take longer for my 6th chapter since I won't be facing the computer for 5 days. So, have patience with me. Oh, and before I forget, Paola (slash) Paochicute! Please Update your fic. I want to read. Bad! Till then, I'm out. Ciao!


	7. It's Only You & Me

**-a/n-**

It's been two months that I haven't updated. Sorry it took so long. So here we go..

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**6. It's Only You & Me**

_By_ ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••Yamato••

Everything altered so quickly just because of one person I knew in a week. And a person who brought within me the feeling of love- the most complex thing I felt.

She was the one who gave me the most difficult problem, and yet, the only solution.

If I never met her, I wouldn't be wrestling with myself right now to determine what the hell I should do. I wouldn't be suffering the ache of wanting to love her and own her myself.

It was early dawn when I was woken up by the sound of her footsteps descending from the staircase. My ears twitched at the sound and I smelled the sweet morning scent of her cologne. It was heaven.

I phased back to my human form and stretched my arms, knees and neck from sleeping inconveniently on her doorstep the whole night. I knocked on the door and went inside, receiving a surprised look from Mimi.

"Good morning, How's your sleep?" I asked when I wound up my arms into her waist.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine. Well, isn't this different?"

"How come?" I grinned as I pinched her waist.

"Normally, you wouldn't do the first move. I usually start it; and then you'd stop me from continuing," she began to accuse.. or argue.

"Hmm. I couldn't say anything about that now. But you do smell so delicious right now. It makes my mouth water," I said as I dug my nose on her neck, kissing her jaw.

"Don't do that to me," she snapped and pulled herself away from my grasp unsuccessfully. "You do that and then leave me wanting for more. Don't make me a desperate little toy." She crunched up her eyebrows at me and I was amused at how cute she looked.

"What are you laughing at?" she was beginning to get out of my hold.

I tightened my grip and smiled. "I'm mostly laughing at you obviously. And no, I won't make you a desperate little toy. I'll just make you _my own_ little Barbie doll. I'll play with you and dress you up myself." I smirked at her.

She grimaced. "Are you talking dirty?"

"Do you want me to?"

She didn't say anything at the moment but only stared at my grinning face, and then I released myself from her.

"Whatever," she muttered and walked away with a frown.

"Hey, hey." I followed her behind tugging her back softly. "What's wrong kitty?" I was mentally surprised of myself at the nickname I made for her, but she didn't react to that.

"You're playing with me."

"Of course not. Why would I?" I stroked her cheeks, her lips.

"You're not being serious. Why are you doing this all of a sudden? And I thought you didn't want me. Last night you left me alone."

"I want you, truthfully. Last night, I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing- being with you."

"So is being with me wrong?"

Was it? Was being with her wrong? Feline and wolf?

"I thought so," she murmured looking away.

"No, no. It's not wrong. I've made up my mind. I'll be with you. I'll stay with you. I will take care of you," I vowed to her seriously. "I promise that."

And I was ready to do that. Hell if we're different from each other. I'm not going to waste this chance. I'll let fate rule over once the truth is all revealed. But up to now, we'll both enjoy our hearts' desires. Sometimes, having the thoughts of her being in the arms of other men, I could feel the growl in my throat and the rumble in my chest. It makes me want to bare my teeth at such idea.

"Really, I will," I whispered whole heartedly. "Swear."

I sat down in the couch and pulled her along with me. I pressed her side to mine securely.

"You'll be mine and only mine, from now on," I warned. "And I don't intend on sharing you. Keep that in mind."

"Of course I will," she smiled to herself.

Finally, I would be able to own her for myself- the one thing I've been dying to do.

"Can I ask you a thing?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I've noticed a picture in your room. How could hate wolves so much?"

"Oh. That…" she trailed off. "Well you see, those animals killed my parents." The tone in her voice was filled with disgust. Her hatred was explained in one short sentence and now I fully understood why. It would wholly shock her if she knew…

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious," I replied. "What would you do if I'm the least person you expect me to be?"

"Huh?"

"What if I'm not the person who you think I am?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"You answer me with a question. No, I'm not hiding anything," I said.

"Well, I'd probably not react since you told me beforehand anyway."

"Sure kitty," he replied sighing.

"You know, I'm liking that nickname. How come you call me that?"

"Because you're cute."

"Right. Because I'm cute," she mocked.

"Don't you have anything to do today?" I asked in sudden curiosity.

"No, not really. Why?"

"Good. I'm going to take you out."

I left her to get ready and went back to my house to take a bath. I would probably smell like the doormat right now if I hadn't slept outside. After preparing myself, I returned to her house and drove out of the city.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Obviously, out of town," I replied politely with a bit of sarcasm.

She suppressed a smile and just narrowed her eyes at me.

"You'll see."

"I guess I'll just have to wait."

"Yes you will," I confirmed as I kept my eyes on the road with a hand on the wheel and the other holding hers. She looked at me and smiled, then slightly squeezed her palms on mine.

I couldn't help but feel lucky to myself that I have her in my car seat, intertwining hands as she held her gaze outside the window. She was beautiful. She made every little thing worthwhile. She was all mine.

The road trip was quiet- the comfortable kind of silence. No words were needed, but only the mere presence of the other made the moment more special. I wanted her to know that. To let her feel how strong my affection for her was.

"Are you going to tell me what you're planning?" she questioned again. Apparently, she didn't want to leave herself clueless.

"No. I'm going to show you," I laughed at her impatience.

We were nearly in our destination and out of city proper. Everything was trees and plants, and more trees and plants. I stopped the car by the edge of a hill and cut the engine.

"We're here?"

"Yup."

"And we're going to climb up the hill?"

"Yup."

"You're not going to give me a complete sentence answer, are you?"

"No," I watched her expression. "Don't worry. There's a stairs and it won't be that long."

I took her hand and led her up. There was a handrail by the path that went up the green hill. The higher we went, the cooler the wind blew against our skin.

"Where did you find this place?"

"Our band played here a couple of times. It's cool at the top."

We continued on walking and finally we reached the peek.

••Mimi••

The wind had become cooler than before and the top of the hill was amazing. When I stepped from the path towards the grassy ground filled with bright colorful flowers, there was this breath taking view of the city. I could see the little green stuff below which were the trees and a part in the middle where the tall buildings are all placed near each other. I could see the small waterfalls from afar across the mountain and the cars that passed by the main street. The view was utterly wonderful. On the hill where I was standing, there was a wide spacious cottage where food was served in buffet style and a small band that played on a mini stage.

"This is so beautiful," I marveled over the place. "There are so many pretty cool stuffs in here. Are we going to look around?"

"As long as you want. But we're going to have lunch first."

"Right," I laughed as my stomach called for food. I almost forgot that I haven't had breakfast and that I was hungry. All the things I saw just blew me away and I hadn't thought about eating.

We took our plates and got some variety of food presented on the table. Then, we settled down in the corner and ate lunch. Everything was making me excited that I lost my appetite and made me eager to wander around.

"You're gonna regret eating little. You don't know how tired you'll get after going around this place," he warned me.

"Fine," I sulked like a child.

"You better behave kitty. I promise you won't miss anything."

"Okay okay. Just don't take too much time on eating."

"Sure."

After our meal, he let himself become my private tour guide in the place. I reached out for his hand and we walked together closely side by side, letting him take me to every corner.

I slipped in my fingers through his in a tight hold and cuddled to his side as the breeze of the wind passed through us. He buried his nose on top of my hair and wrinkled it.

"You still think I smell so different?" I asked.

"Definitely. In every appealing and mouth-watering way possible," he smiled.

We continued to walk until we reached a small stream and crossed it by stepping on the stones. The place was mostly covered in trees and plants. We went under an arc of vines with rainbow colored flowers. It was slightly dark due to the big tall trees that covered the sky although it was just a little while after noon. He would occasionally put his arms around my waist and tuck my hair behind my ear when the wind would blow it. And I liked all those little acts he did. It made me feel cared for. Especially when he would stand and hover above me. He was tall that I only reached up to his chest. It made me feel so girly, small and vulnerable that I was lucky to have him protect me. I liked that feeling. I know how to take care of myself, but him having to prove that I can't makes it so sweet. My being independent might lessen and somehow, everyday, I grow depended on him. Like not seeing him a day would be a pain in the chest.

I looked up to him and he stared back at me, smiling. There was something about his smile that made me want to not look away. It always made me gaze at him like a stupid teenager in love. And obviously, the phrase was literally meant. I was a teenager in love.

I don't know what came into me but suddenly I just found myself wrapping my arms around his torso and leaning my head into his chest. The wind was blowing so cold that it made me shiver. He encircled his arms also around me and we stayed there hugging each other like panda bears clinging on bamboo sticks. The scent in his body, on his shirt was comforting and at the same time inviting. It was innocently tempting.

"I don't want you to go away," I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," he reassured me as he tightened his grip around my waist. "You don't know how tortured I am during at night, not able to sleep when I know you're not in my arms. I've always wanted to hold you."

I smiled. I love the fact that he needed me as much as I did.

"C'mon, let's go," he pulled me again towards the pathway when more light was visible and the tall trees grew less. Outside was lighter- although the sun was not shining bright. The wind was stronger but the day was fair, better than fine. It was the kind of day I liked. The sun was just there- but no heat- and only the several trees present swaying. The ground was covered with tall deep green grass and the stream we crossed earlier continues all the way until here.

••Yamato••

She pulled me as she went under a shade of a huge tree, sitting there admiring the wide place. I just looked at her from behind as I noticed the scar on her back waist. It was visible from the low-waist pants she was wearing.

It reminded me of the painful truth- about both of our real being. Somehow, I find it so extremely happy to be with her as if that part of our lives never existed. I wanted so badly for us to be normal, because half of us aren't really going to be tolerable for each other- mostly for her part.

She turned her head towards me from the lack of my presence and knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she saw my face. It wasn't till then that I realized I was frowning. I hurriedly changed my expression, smiled and walked towards her, sitting at her side.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just don't like that scar on your waist," I smiled apologetically.

She smiled and gently pushed me back so I was lying on the ground, and she on top of me. "Don't worry. There's nothing to it." She pressed her lips on the bottom of my jaw line and trailed up to the corner of my lips. The taste of her lips was like cherry, sweet and sinful. I took her by her waist and rolled to my side putting her down on the grass while I was on top of her.

"You're awfully up to no good," I said and she only grinned. Our bodies came closer with each other and I could feel her hot uneven breathing. I kissed her back on her lips as she encircled her arms around my neck. If her lips were lollipop, I could have sucked it lusciously and licked it enjoyment, but I didn't want to bruise her perfectly wicked lips. Damn, she's energetic. Feisty enough. She kissed me back in extreme delight and slid her tongue in my mouth. God, she's letting me do dirty. I trailed down my lips to her jaw, under her ear, down her neck while she moaned in pleasure. My hands found her waist and I let it roam around her smooth flat stomach under her shirt. She giggled at my touch as I continuously kissed her neck and collar bone. Her arms snaked down my back to my front abdomen, feeling my hard chest. Her touch was like a caress- a gently soothing sexy caress that could stimulate any male hormone.

She lifted herself from the ground so we were both sitting up on the grass still breathless, while my back was leaning on the trunk of the tree. She was breathing hard on my throat as I continued planting kisses on her bare shoulders- since she was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt. She nuzzled her face back to mine and found my lips again. Her arms came down from my neck, and began to unbutton my shirt.

I quickly broke our kiss and took her wrist, pinning them down. "Your hormones are highly active today," he smirked. "You know we can't make out in this wide open space."

She pouted as I fastened back my shirt.

"Hey c'mon baby girl," I placed both my hands on her waist and pulled her between my legs, wrapping my arms around her. The smell of her hair stuns me in a good way.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear. She then looked up to me with a genuine smile plastered on her beautiful heart-shaped face.

"You really do?"

"Truly, without any doubt," I reassured.

"I love you too," she kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You really do not know how unbelievingly happy I am right now, hearing you say that to me."

"I mean it. Every single word. And you better believe it."

••Mimi••

I couldn't think of anything right now. Any moment, I might burst into tears and start crying like the foolishly in love person I was. I was beyond extremely delighted being in his arms. I feel so protected and loved. It's never been like this for me before. My past relationships were flings and I never cared enough for them. But him.. Yamato.. it's a whole different world. Thinking of him with another girl would make me go in rage. Thinking of losing him was like the grim reaper had come and doomed me to an eternity of death, taking away my life. Thinking of never be with him is like the burning flames of hell that hurt a thousand times than any other pain.

We stayed still like that for a long moment- in each other's arms, totally in relaxation and constantly whispering nothing but sweetness.

"Why are you crying?" he suddenly asked.

Huh?

I touched my cheek and it was there- hot wet tears running down my face. Oh God! I didn't notice that I was already crying.

He gently wiped it away with his fingers and the look of concern was evident on his face.

"Would you think of me as melodramatic if I tell you how I'm so in love with you right now?" I asked with a hint of a tiny laugh.

He just laughed a small and quiet laugh. I couldn't help but laugh too at my absurdity.

When our laughter ended, followed by the peaceful silence and low shallow breathing, and more silence, I began to feel sleepy and losing awareness, my consciousness slipped.

◦•◦◦•◦

It was dark when I opened my eyes, and I found myself strapped on my seat. I realized I was inside a vehicle when I felt its motion. Outside was pure stillness and black. There was no sun, and I figured it was already evening. I shifted my position from my seat, stretching my arms and legs, and turned to my left at the driver's side.

"How long was I out?" I asked Matt.

"Not too long. I had time listening to you mumbling words in your sleep," he smirked at me.

I groaned at him. "Get used to it if ever you wanted to sleep with me." It was my turn to make a grin.

"Cute," he commented sarcastically.

"I know I am, right?" I kept on distracting him as I made remarks about myself and him. Mostly about me though.

"Right, kitty."

He was looking at me while driving and I could say he still kept on the road. He could actually drive perfectly even though half of his attention was on me. I slowly leaned forward to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I smelled his delicate scent and pressed my lips into his in a passionate dance of tongues. I tilted my neck and let his lips glide down to it, making hot wet kisses as shivers went down to my spine When I opened my eyes, it widened as I shouted.

"Look out!"

Another vehicle was running fast towards us and I couldn't see because its headlights were too bright. In that instant, Matt perked up as his senses became aware again after my distraction. And in a spilt of a second, I felt myself thrown hard back on my seat with a thud, my head slamming violently against the window pane and the last thing I saw was the endless color of white.

**©ancercute ©opyright**

◦•◦◦•◦

**-a/n-**

Sorry again for the late update. And thank you very much for those who sent in reviews! I love you all. LOL. See again soon in chapter 7. And hopefully, it will be soon. Thanks! Johannes! Haha.


	8. Catnaps for Cats

**-a/n-**

**Ok. The first part will actually be a little stupid and funny. LOL. So just keep up with me. Oh, Happy Birthday 14th to my brother! It's tomorrow, feb.18!**

**Last edited: **_**feb. 17, 09**_

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**7. Catnaps for Cats**

By ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••**Mimi**••

My eyes squinted at the all too bright white space.

Is this heaven? How could a cat like me wind up in heaven? I've been careless and stupid enough to let myself be killed. No matter how many lives I had, I always end up losing one. And apparently, I lost my last. This is crap! I'm really dead! As I wandered my eyes around the white room, it occurred to me that I really must be in heaven. So where was God?

I studied the place more, and I found myself lying on a sheet of white fabric. I was in bed and everything was utterly white. Then I noticed Yamato resting at the foot of my bed. Peacefully, he slept with his face towards me and eyes closed. And I swear, he could pass as god if I was really in heaven. His wild golden hair was the only color I can see. It made me smile as I heard him breathing. If Yamato was with me, maybe we both ended up dead. At least we were both together. Even if we weren't alive, I was happy that I still had him after death. So there really was life after death. Does that mean cats have ten lives?

Truthfully, I might be losing it. I don't know if I was going crazy or I really had a bad car accident. But as far as I know, cats heal fast. So what the hell am I doing here in heaven? Huh. Pretty ironic to use the word 'hell' in heaven.

Then, the door suddenly opened and a lady in all white came towards me with a clipboard on hand. Is she an angel? Or St. Peter's assistant to check me up if I passed on making it to paradise? She might be checking on the good things I did. Or probably how many sins I've committed. I didn't know.

"How are you feeling miss?" she asked.

"I'm fine. A little confused," I answered. "Am I in heaven?"

She just stared and then laughed at my question, and I just gazed at her waiting for an answer.

"No miss. You're in the hospital. Your boyfriend here took you after you had a small car accident," she explained.

"Oh. So I'm not in heaven?"

She smiled and chuckled a bit. "No. You must have confused the white room as heaven. But you're alive."

"Oh. Uh, great. How bad am I?"

"There aren't any major wounds or anything. Just a few bruises. You didn't lose blood but I think you hit you head too hard. All in all, you're fine," she said.

"Ok. Well, thanks for taking care of me though."

"You're free to go anytime this day."

"Ok. Thank you." I smiled and then she left the room.

I was alive. At least that was cleared up. Apparently, that car accident that made me hit my head was probably the reason I wasn't thinking straight. My cat healing abilities must have cured the wounds and damages before I got here in the hospital. I wasn't so sure how bad it was before I got here. But what about Matt? He isn't in bed, so I'm assuming he wasn't hurt. That's impossible. Maybe he had a few injuries or whatever.

I examined him but he looked perfectly fine. More than fine actually. He looked gorgeous while he slept on the foot of my bed. I guess he was lucky.

Shifting my position, I sat up straight, leaning my back to the headboard. After doing so, it woke up Yamato.

"Hey," I greeted smiling at him.

"Hey too. You're awake," he said.

"Yeah, I thought I was in heaven. How come you didn't get any bruises?"

"I'm extremely lucky," he grinned. "You didn't get a lot of injuries too you know."

"I heal fast," I smiled.

"Figures," he muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. "So I guess you're alright."

"Uh huh. What time is it? Can we go back now?"

"It's eight fifty-two. You've been out for almost twelve hours. You had a long cat nap," he smirked. That was so ironic. I know cats sleep for long hours, but I was in human form.

"Right." I scoffed. "C'mon. I want to get out of here. Drive me to my place, will you? I want to take a bath." I said as I got out of bed. I was still on the clothes that I had yesterday.

Gracefully, I hoped out of the bed in my lithe feline movements. My feet touched the floor in a fluid manner and I looked up at him. I met his bright shiny cobalt eyes and his utterly gorgeous smiling face. It made my heart melt like ice cream, and I couldn't help but think that I was extremely fond over him. Hell, I was in love.

He took my hand in his and we walked out of the hospital room together as I snuggled close to his side.

It was a Sunday, and we had all the time together again. We hoped into his Ferrari and he dropped me to my place. Before he could speed away, I quickly kissed him bye on his lips. Then I stepped inside my house.

I stripped down my clothes and entered the bathroom. My muscles were sore so I stretched them while I was in the shower. It felt good to be washed up by warm water and get soaked in my favorite lavender scent. It helped me relax and loosen up as I worked my fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp.

After taking a shower, I wrapped myself in a white towel and stepped out of the bathroom. Grabbing my Victoria's Secret Love Spell lotion, I rubbed some on my arms and legs emphasizing on my elbows and knees. Then I combed my hair and wrapped it with another towel.

I picked up a pair of white shorts and a fit dark blue shirt that says 'puppy love' printed in bright silver. Ironic much. I smirked as I looked at the shirt I took. Funny how someone like me could have this kind of shirt. So I dressed in it, then unwrapped the towel from my hair, combing it again. I put on pink lip gloss and headed downstairs. I knew Yamato would be waiting for me…

When I got down, I was surprised that he wasn't here yet. So I went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. I snatched a bowl and a box of cereal. I poured some milk from the gallon in the bowl and added the cereals. I ate while I listened to some music playing on my mp3 player. Seconds later, I received a text message on my phone. It was from Matt, and it said:

_Hey kitty, can't b w/ u ryt now. Bandmates stole me, sorry. I'll catch u later. And don't be careless. Luv u baby._

I frowned. I reminded myself that I had to share Matt with his bandmates. Dammit. I ate the last spoon of my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. He was with his boys, and now, it leads me to where? I don't know.

Sigh.

Sora? She's with Tai, no doubt.

Tai? Of course, he's with Sora.

So I guess I'm flying solo today. What's the worst that could happen, right? Privacy could be calming, soothing even.

There wasn't anything I could think of to do. I thought I had the whole time with Yamato, that I forgot his bandmates still existed. I really could be selfish when I'm inlove. Now that I came to think of it, having Matt in my life always catches me off guard. I haven't done some cleaning and organizing my home, especially my bedroom. Come to think of it, I felt like we were together since months, when in fact, it was just only yesterday when we made our moves. It was only yesterday when we both first said our "I love you's" to each other. Talk about corny, but remembering it again gives me the happiest feeling in my chest. There's this fluttery thing inside me that makes me giggle and bite my lip like a twelve year old having her first crush notice her. And I honestly like it. I love the feeling the thought of him gives me. When his face appears on my head, I couldn't help but smile like a stupid idiot. He makes me so helplessly inlove. He said he loves me…

I felt my cheeks burn, and I laughed at myself. I so wanted to be with him again. It's true that absence really makes the heart grow fonder.

Then out of a sudden, the thought of cleaning my house entered my head. It's been a while since I got my home polished. And since I had nothing to do, I should probably do it now.

I started with the rooms upstairs- my room and another extra room. I arranged my bed, changed the covers and pillowcases. In my dresser, I aligned my perfumes, make-up and put my jewelries in the box. I tidied up the stuff lying around on the tables and bedside tables. Then, I swept and mopped the floor moving on to the next room. I did the same things all over again, leaving the first floor spotless. It was pretty tiring as I moved downstairs, preparing to clean up the whole kitchen, living room, dining room and another guest room.

In the kitchen, I tried to clean the refrigerator. If there's a thing I hated the most, it would be general cleaning of the whole house. I get so easily exhausted considering no one's here to help. But now that I'm bored, it doesn't hurt to do those stuff. I put out all the food from the fridge, placing them on the counters and started wiping it. After a few minutes of doing so, I put all the food back again.

I moved on to wiping the kitchen counters next and also the sink. Then there's the dusty cabinets, half-filled with canned foods and other cartoned goods. After that, I had to dust the living room. The couches, tv set, mp3 players, the round table.. everything. To top it all, I swept the staircase to the floor and moped it again. By the time I finished cleaning the whole house, I grabbed some food for an early lunch and ate. Still exhausted, I fell on to the couch, worn out with sweat. Without notice, my eyelids shut close, and I fell asleep.

◦•◦◦•◦

It was almost sunset when I woke up, nearly 5:30. Crap! I slept for almost six and half hours. Getting up the couch, I felt my stomach grumble loud. I was insanely hungry. I groggily walked to the fridge, taking a burger and heated it in the microwave. After a minute, I took it out and started eating it. I rubbed my heavy eyes as I chewed on my food, staring blankly at the door while sitting on the chair with my elbows on the table.

A moment later, the front door opened and Yamato greeted me.

"Hey kitty," he said smilingly. I could smell his strong fragrant perfume as he walked up to me. "What cha been doin' all day?"

"Cleaning," I replied grumpily while he took a seat in front. He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up from my chair and putting me on his lap.

He put his other arm around my waist while his right was on my thigh. His nose rubbed my neck and I felt the warm tingling scent of his on my skin. And that moment, I didn't feel so hungry or sleepy anymore. I felt a different kind of hunger. His breathing was rough on my throat and he kissed it softly. I held his arm on my waist and also the one on my thigh.

"Miss you already," he whispered.

"Me too." I let go from his hold and tried to stand up on my feet. He followed my actions and I turned to face him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He hugged me tight and kissed me on my forehead. We stayed quietly like that for a few silent seconds.

Then he broke away. Still, he kept his arms around my waist and pulled me to the door.

"Let's take a walk outside."

We both went outside and took a walk along the road under the orange sky. The sun was setting and it was nearly dark. My right arm wound up around his back waist and my head leaned on his strong shoulders.

"Practice was boring without you," he said.

"I was bored the whole day too."

"I'm glad you were." I crunched my eyebrows to his response and looked up at him.

He laughed and explained. "I don't want you to have fun with anybody else. I get jealous."

"That's really cute," I teased.

"No it's not. I get sexually stressed out with that," he winked. I was surprised.

"Suuure. Whatever," I shot back and kissed his jaws. We strolled longer down a place near the river, behind a few houses.

The tall blades of green grass tickled my bare ankles as I stepped on the ground with my flipflops and watched the sun setting beneath the orange sky. The color reflected the river and I gazed toward the pretty scene to his brilliant face.

I tiptoed up and reached to kiss his lips. He bent down for me and our lips locked to a sweet kiss. My hands ran up his hair while his encircled my waist. He lifted me up with a little effort and carried me in bridal style, still not breaking our kiss.

"You're too light. Do you even eat?" he asked in amusement.

"Of course I do." He then put me down and I pulled him along with me to lie on the grass. He balanced himself on his elbow and turned to face toward me, brushing a strand of hair on my face.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you more Meems."

Everytime he tells me he loves me, the blissful feeling never goes away. Every hour I spend with him makes me feel more alive. The pounding of my heart grows stronger like the thunder on a rainy day, the hurricane on a storm. The way he brushed my skin with his fingers, makes me tremble in delight. His love gives me pleasurable heat, warmth in the way his blue eyes looks at me. He stares at me like.. like he really does love me. And I loved believing that fact.

"You're beautiful," he breathed in happiness.

That's one of the things I love about him. He tells me I'm beautiful even when I'm in my plain shirt and shorts. He tells me he likes me better without make-up on. He constantly says 'I love you'. He never fails to forget me everytime he's away. He makes me feel like I'm the whole world to him, and he makes me feel important. Being loved by Matt was one thing I considered myself to be lucky.

He held my hand as he rested on his back. He gazed at the sky as I did to him. I moved closer by his side, putting my other free hand on his chest.

"You fit perfectly with me," he said. I smiled to that. We were like that jigsaw puzzle. And he was the most important piece that made me whole.

"Promise you won't let me go," I squeezed his hand.

"I promise. I won't let you go anywhere. Coz I'll keep you in my heart, my soul, my mind, and my whole." He smirked at me like an idiot. But the word of his vow was there, and I could see it through him, no matter how stupid he looks, smirking at me like that. Even though he looked hot too.

"You're being corny," I teased.

"Admit it. You still think it's sweet." He laughed.

"It's cute," I held back my laugh.

"You're cuter anyway."

"I know, right?" And then I exploded my laugh. He let me laugh for a few more moment before he started talking again.

"Hey. I remembered something during a class in English, surprising that I actually listened." He said. "There's this line that goes: _t__he hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain signing to it...you and you alone make me feel that I am alive...Other men, it is said, have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough. _Pretty, isn't it? It goes along well with you."

I didn't reply. At first, I thought I might laugh. I didn't really imagine him being the person in those classic novels with words like 'thee' and 'thou'. But hearing him speak it to me, I felt like I'm one of those timeless princess in fairytales or Shakespeare's characters in his play that falls in love with his handsome prince. I couldn't help but be flattered.

He noticed my silence and looked at me.

"I'm being corny again right?" he asked sarcastically with a small laugh. "Oh c'mon. Laugh already."

But I didn't.

"Yeah, you're right. It goes along well with me. Obviously, I could have laughed at that. But it was so nice. I couldn't help but stare."

"Huh. That's because it's true. Do you know before you came, I always wake up every morning without giving a damn to anything? But now, I feel everything is valuable. You made me think like everything in this world is important, especially you."

"Just listen to me today Meems. I want you to know everything before anything else happens. I feel the need to just tell you how much I really care and love you. Coz I don't have the faintest idea of what to do if something goes wrong. I love you Meems. And I can tell that over and over again. But I just don't love you, I'm in love with you. And everyone else can see that."

"Hey. Of course I know that. You're not leaving me are you? Coz I feel like something's bothering you," I said softly.

"No, there isn't. I just want you to know. You're my everything."

"Mmm, you too."

He lifted himself again and balanced on his elbows. He looked at me and was about to kiss me. But before I could feel it, there came this better feeling than the kiss itself. It was the look in his eyes that made me breathless. I was out of air before he could even touch my lips. And when he did, I was in complete joy.

I broke away from the kiss when I was in need of air, and that was when I noticed it was getting dark.

"We should go home. It's getting late," he said.

"I know. I noticed too." I spoke. "Apparently, I get carried away when I'm with you."

We both got up from lying on the grass and started to head back to my place. There was a tranquil silence as we walked hand in hand down the road. It was a comfortable moment that I let myself snuggle close to his side. And when I did, I felt his body tense. It feels anxious, edgy and there was a sense of apprehension. I looked up to his face in confusion and I saw his jaw lock, his eyes narrowed and hardened. I almost thought I saw his eyes change color.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone's watching. He's following us," he said quietly, pulling me- with his arm around my waist- closer to him.

I flinched. I suddenly got goosebumps and nervousness soaked me. The blow of the cold wind on my skin sent me chilly shivers. How could have I not felt it? That someone was watching us. With his presence, I easily get preoccupied and my damn senses weren't aware of anything but Matt.

"Don't worry. It's nothing. I won't let anything happen to you." He rubbed my shoulders with his hands.

••**Yamato**••

I had a strong positive feeling that two pair of eyes are looking out at our every move. I held Mimi tight with me and didn't let my guard down. I sniffed in the air; and I was surprised to smell the scent of a cat. Does Mimi know any of this? Was this some kind of a clan member- pride member or whatever a group of cats are called- who's watching an eye for Mimi? If it is, I'm not good with it.

She turned her head back and quickly faced in front again, with a scared look on her face.

"What did you see?"

"I saw a pair of coal black eyes staring at me," she whispered with a crack in her voice, evident that she was absolutely scared. I was mad. I didn't want anyone staring at her, especially if the stares frighten her.

"It won't be staring at you anymore soon," I assured her.

And then out of a sudden, in a split second, a whiff of air passed before me and I landed on my back with a thud on the cold cemented road. An oversized cat was on top of me, pinning me down to the pavement floor with its bared teeth in front of my face.

••**Mimi**••

"Matt!" I cried when the unexpected cat quickly jumped over him. My heart was frantically throbbing so hard, and before I could react to anything that happened, someone grabbed me by my arm and locked me to his hold. Beads of sweat ran down my forehead and my throat suddenly went dry. It was a man who seized me. He put his one arm around my neck and his other arm pulled out a dagger and pointed it to my throat. I felt my heart race like it never had beaten before. It thumped like there was no tomorrow. I was badly scared that I felt nauseated- my lips were cold and I felt like I was about to throw up.

"Don't scream if you don't want to get hurt," the man spat at me. "Easy kitty, you don't need to kill him."

He wasn't referring to me. He was speaking to the cat that was on top of Matt. Both of them were the ones watching us, and I didn't have any clue why they're doing this to us. The animal was growling at him, but Yamato didn't give a damn. His expression was furious- jaws hard and eyes ready to kill. He didn't look at the creature, but to the man beside me in absolute hatred with his piercingly intent growl. He wasn't making any plans of moving or shoving the animal away, afraid of making one move that might cause the man to harm me.

I realized I was making small quiet sobs when the man looked and told me "Stop whining."

I tried to stop. But I couldn't help it. A wave of panic rushed through me, making teardrops run down the corner of my eyes.

"I said stop whining you brat," he was annoyed at me that he pulled the dagger few centimeters away and harshly pulled my hair. I screamed in pain.

That was when Yamato had enough. He didn't like watching me get hurt. He pushed away the oversized cat from his top with his two hands and stood up. But before he could a make another move, the cat suddenly leaped high into the air and landed its forepaws on Matt's shoulder, biting it without hesitation. Matt growled loudly, and that very moment, I fainted.

I saw nothing but vast blackness.

A second later, my eyes shot open, and I woke up screaming with sweat on my forehead and nape. I looked around me. It was sunset, in the late afternoon and I was sitting on the couch. I was confused. I tried to remember what the last thing that happened, and it was that Matt got bitten on the shoulders by a huge cat.

With a great effort, I leaned on my back and lifted my head to stare at the ceiling above me. I inhaled heavily and tried to calm myself, relaxing and clearing my mind. I just had a dream. No, a nightmare. I was asleep the whole time. Nothing of it happened. Matt didn't come here yet and we didn't take a walk. We didn't lie down the grass near the river and that horrifying incident did not happen. And he did not say those words he remembered in English class.. no matter how sweet it was.

I looked at the wall clock and it was exactly 5:40 pm. I haven't had an afternoon snack yet, but I lost my appetite when I had that bad dream. Getting up from the couch, I went straight to the bathroom and stared at myself before the mirror. I looked like shit.

So I let water run down the faucet and washed my face. After doing so, I checked my phone and found a message from Matt. I opened and it says:

_Hey baby. Miss u already. I can't wait to kiss u again. be there in a few minutes. Luv u._

And by just reading his message and seeing his name in my inbox make me forget all the bad things that happened. My feeling became light and there was something inside me that makes me want to glow in happiness. Being loved and cared for was one thing; but having him do it to me, it was a whole different kind of explosion.

I looked at the time he sent the message and it was 5:34. It was now 5:50 and anytime soon, he'd be coming through my front door. I felt excited. It seemed days that I haven't seen him. But wanting to look at his face again- his bright blue eyes, his heart-melting smile- makes me so eager to be with him.

Waiting for his arrival, I drank a glass of water to replenish my thirst. Just as I put my glass on the sink, I heard the door open and turned to see Yamato coming in with a heartbreakingly gorgeous smile.

"Matt," I ran up to throw myself at him and give him a hug.

"Hey. How's my baby?" he lifted me inches from the floor.

"I've been asleep, missing you the whole time you were gone."

He gave me a quick, but slow pleasurable kiss before he put me down and we sat on the couch. I rested my right leg on his and lay my back on the side of his chest. His left arm was around my shoulders while his right hand was on my thigh.

"You missed me?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he replied, snaking his right hand from my thigh to my waist, lifting the side of my shirt just a little higher so he could feel my skin. He kissed me again, longer this time and I placed my one hand onto his face. We kissed each other for a while and a while. He gently pushed me down so I was lying on my back on the couch and he continuously touched the exposed parts of my body- from my face to my neck, to my shoulders and waist, and then to my legs. He planted small butterfly kisses to my throat and collarbone while I encircle my arms around his neck. As he balanced himself on top of me, I began to shift our kiss from long and tender to wild and ecstatic.

I loved the feeling of his touches on my skin. It gave me bolts of delight. I am sure this is reality. And I was 100% certain that I wasn't dreaming when he said..

"I want to make love with you Meems."

◦•◦◦•◦

**-a/n- **

**What did you think? I'm pretty happy about myself actually. I thought I'd never be able to update this February because loads of work are on my shoulders, considering we have our JS Prom and Sportsfest. But I did update! And it's all because of your support! Keep your reviews coming and I'll see you in Ninth Life's Chapter 8!**


	9. Shadows in the Daylight

**-a/n-**

**Sorry, for the very late update because I was focusing on updating ****Intimacy**** which is a Takari by the way, for those who'd want to read. And a lot of activities in school. We had our exams a week and a few days ago. So, school's almost over and hopefully, I might update faster these weeks. But don't get your hopes up high with an author like me. *laughs* I'm really lazy and I need inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I very much own the plot.**

**Do review. Here's another chapter of Ninth Life. Enjoy!**

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**8. Shadows in the Daylight**

By ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••**Yamato**••

I wanted to feel her, touch every inch of her, savor every sweetness of her body, heart and soul. I wanted to show her I love her more than she thinks. And I wanted it before it's too late.

"Yes Matt. Make love with me," she moaned as I kissed her throat.

I pulled away and looked deeply into her bright bronze eyes.

"I'm serious Meems. I'm not forcing you to. I want you to think it through carefully," I caressed her face. "Baby, I'd be glad if you'd accept but I'm not rushing things. I'll give you all the time to think of it. Don't get pressured."

"I'm sure Matt. I won't regret anything. I love you," she encouraged as she pulled my face closer to hers. "I want to make love with you too."

"Are you sure baby?" I kissed her lips softly.

"Absolutely sure."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

"Alright," I sighed and got off the couch scooping her into my arms, carrying her in bridal style.

"Hey, don't worry. I know what I decided," she said as she wound her arms around my neck. I took her into her bedroom, without any intention of turning on the lights. Through the darkness, I managed to cross the room and placed her on the dresser table. I held her on both sides of her hips while her legs locked on my ribs. I moved my hands under her shirt, slowly pulling it up over her hands, and throwing it away. She pulled me closer and kissed me, sliding her hands to unbutton my shirt. I held her beautifully bare waist and planted kisses from her soft lips down her throat and collarbone, to her shoulders and cleavage. She leaned her head beside mine and nibbled my ear while I kissed her nape and back shoulders. The lavender scent of her chestnut hair made me attached. The smell of her made me hungry. It made me more excited to taste her and more eager to feel her.

Still with lips together, I lifted her up and placed her gently on the bed. More sensually intimate moments later, all clothes were stripped off and I could entirely see the exotic beauty of her whole being. Through the dimness of the room, the only source of luminosity was the moonlight passing through the glass doors of her balcony. Every curve of her body was outlined with light and I was struck by her exquisiteness. I haven't seen anything more strikingly beautiful than her.

I was awed. And as I once again tasted the strawberry flavor of her lips, I came to realize that this passionately wonderful escapade of a love affair was reality. I read from somewhere that it was a man's theory that the way you made love to a woman was to worship every inch of her body with your heart, mind and soul.

"I'll be careful baby. I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered. From there, I began to show her the love I hold towards her and let our nighttime adventure be driven by hormones fueled with love.

◦•◦◦•◦

••**Mimi**••

My eyes fluttered open to the bright light that penetrated through my glass doors. It was morning again and my head was still confused. I looked up around me but I couldn't make myself move. When I looked under the blanket, an arm was holding me around my naked waist, preventing me from getting up. Matt was sleeping right by my side, laughably snoring. Now I remembered what happened last night. It was the most beautifully crazy feeling I felt. I was extremely happy that this moment, I felt the ache on my entire body. I was still lying flat on bed, not having the chance to move, thinking of what to do.

If there was anything about love, it would be running into his arms colliding with his heart and exploding into his soul.

I watched Yamato beside me as he slept and I felt the urge to kiss him softly on his lips. So I did, and it made him groan. At first I thought he'd wake up, but he didn't. Noticing the alarm clock by my side table that read 7:15, I tried to remember what day it is today.

Shit. It's Monday!

And class starts in forty five minutes. What am I still doing here on bed with Matt? I hastily looked around for any of my clothes and found them all scattered on the floor. I tried to quietly creep out of bed from his hold, and grab a towel entering the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Taking a bath was relaxing and it made myself feel clean and fresh to start the day.

After that, I wrapped myself with a towel and blow dried my hair. Through the noise of the hairdryer, I heard Matt call my name. He's awake finally.

"Meems?" he called loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going back home to change. I'll see you later in school, alright baby?"

"Okay. See you too." Then I heard his footsteps and the sound of the closed door. By that time, I finished drying my hair and walked out the bathroom. I was surprised. The scattered clothes were gone- off course he wore his. You can't expect him to go back home in his naked ass. But I was surprised he actually put mine in the hamper. That was so embarrassing. I left it a while ago scattered around because I was hurrying to get a towel. And the bed was also made. That's so nice of him. It actually shows he cleans up the wonderfully naughty mess we made. Thinking of it makes me smile… no, smirk would be the more suitable term.

Moving on, I grabbed a pair of fitting denim skirt that reached an inch above my knees and a cream colored shirt. Then I put my leopard print belt around my waist and stepped in a pair of black heels. After wholly preparing myself, I glanced around the clock which read 7:50 and hurriedly grabbed my Luis Vuitton handbag and hopped in my Mercedes. It was a short drive to school and I parked my car in the lot before the schoolgates. I went by my locker and took some things before going to first period.

Just I was about to close my locker door, an arm snaked its way around my waist causing me to jump in surprise.

"Hey kitty."

I turned to face Matt smiling at me, and I smiled back to. I closed the space between us and leaned on forward to him.

"Hey too baby," I replied. It's the first time I called him that and we were both amused. "I enjoyed last night."

"Me too." He kissed me softly on my forehead and my nose.

"You better behave. I'll be late for my first class," I said pulling away. "I'll see you later." Quickly, I pecked on his lips and turned away to head down first period.

Later that day, the whole school crowded over the field. The soccer teams were going to have a practice game today for next week's district meet. I tagged along the crowd, sitting on the bleachers nearest the field and looked for Sora and Tai. I found them both on opposite sides of the field. Surprisingly, it was a girl versus boy game. I was confused. How could they make the guys play with the girls? That seemed unfair. But anyway, I waited for the game to start.

After a few minutes, the referee blew his whistle signaling the start of the game. I watched as the guys took the ball, kicking it to their side of the field and earning the first score. The girls were on their guard, trying to steal the ball that always went to the guys. Sora was sweating, trying to hype up her team to score. They were playing hard now, putting all their effort. The game was of course for their practice to this week's district competition. The score was already 0-8 in favor of the guy's team. The girls haven't scored yet and to my worry, I saw Sora getting pissed. Many times she had the ball and the only one who stole it from her was Tai. Both had serious expressions in their faces attempting to win the game. But male dominance. Tai held so much of it and I could see in his eyes that it was somehow distant. Sora got the ball, kicking it to their net and she was only an inch on making a goal when Tai got in her way and stole the ball. He bumped into her shoulder hard and she stumbled down at the force it released, making her land on her butt. She accepted that Tai was a great player, but somehow, that bump in the shoulder felt and looked wholly different.

This made Sora very annoyed. I saw her getting angry, eyebrows crunched, eyes blazing. She briskly stood up and went to Tai. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

She pushed his shoulders back with all the effort she had, only causing tai to step back. He had those emotionless eyes looking back at her. And all of a sudden, the whole game stopped and all attention was turned towards the two players.

"What?" Tai shot back.

"What's with the damn act?" she tried to control her anger but in vain, she slapped him on the cheek and walked away from the field. Tai's cheek was red and in same frustration, he walked the opposite direction and left the game. I hurriedly stood and went out, hoping to catch up with Sora. The people started talking but the game continued on without them.

I ran to the exit of the girl's locker room and found Sora coming out.

"Sor!" I yelled. She turned her head toward me. "Hey," I came up beside her. "What happened there?"

"That asshole. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Why don't you talk with him about it?"

"I don't think so Meems. He seems distant lately," she said in a low and sad tone.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" I offered to listen to her if she wanted to let it out.

"Maybe some other time. Do you mind if I spend the time alone for now?"

"Sure. I was just checking if you're alright."

"Don't worry. I'm fine," she smiled.

"Alright. See you tomorrow," I said and turned away, heading to the gym. It was almost six pm and I had to hurry before it gets darker. I pushed the huge doors of the gym and went inside, hearing loud music from the huge speakers of the sound system. I watched as Matt and his band practiced but then stopped when they acknowledged my presence.

Matt smiled and came down from the stage, coming towards me.

"Hey baby," he pulled me by the waist closer to him, and kissed my forehead.

"Hi too babe," I smiled.

"Miss me?"

"Terribly," I playfully rolled my eyes while he laughed. "I have to go home."

His face fell and he dropped his head. "I have band practice," he whispered.

"That's okay. I have my car."

"You alright going home by yourself?"

"Of course. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"Right," he smirked. "Call me as soon as you get home."

"Sure."

"You're going now?"

"Yep. It's getting dark."

He released a loud sigh. "Ok. Drive safe." He then nuzzled his nose on my hair and pulled me closer so that my face was tucked under his chin, on his throat. He smelled so strong and masculine that it took me a lot of effort not to purr like a cat. But he did make me shiver and have goosebumps.

He slowly came down to my lips and gently kissed it. I kissed him back too, and now he was biting my lower lip like it was a sweet candy. "I like your lips," he whispered. "It tastes good."

We continued to giggle and bite each other's lips, as he held me around my waist.

"Hey Matt. We won't mind if you get a room," someone shouted.

That caused us to break apart and smile like little naughty children.

"Ryo's getting pissed," he grinned.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked hoping he would stay at might place.

"Off course kitty."

Then, I disengaged from his arms and walked out of the gym, making my way to the parking lot where my Mercedes is parked. The darkening sky hovers above me as I stepped in my car. I started my engine and drove away to my house.

_Tell me can I talk to you Girl where do you come from I've been looking for you All of my life_

I listened at the currently playing song on the stereo while clutching on the steering wheel and watching the street. Then, in just a fraction of a second, I felt a sudden eerie feeling. I shivered although it wasn't cold. And I was instantly having goosebumps without any reason. My chest hammered through my ribs and I can feel adrenaline rushing through my veins. My instinct told me to push the pedal harder and drive faster, like I was looking for something to get me excited and have the wind brush against my face, licking the taste of sweet exhilaration. Maybe it was because I haven't shifted for a while now.

But my smarter instinct told me not to push the pedal. So I clutched on the steering wheel to restrain myself from committing stupidity. But I'll remind myself to shift sometime.

I turned to the left and halted a stop before my house. I parked it carefully and then got out. The second I closed the door, there was that thrill in my spine again. I felt an uncanny cloud in the atmosphere. I was weirded out by the creepy feeling I had.

My gut urged me to study around, look through my surroundings. And so I did. My eyes didn't miss anything. There was only the usual lit houses, few cars passing by, plants. Nothing peculiar.

I spun around my heel and walked towards the doorstep. I got in and turned the lights, welcoming myself to my empty house. And just before I could close the door behind my back, the hair on my skin rose all at once as I heard a muffling sound in the bush. My heart reacted frantically as it insanely propelled itself out of my ribcage. I hurriedly closed the door and turned on the mp3, trying to dislodge my nervousness.

Then I remembered calling Matt.

I dug for my cellphone in my pocket and dialed his number. He picked it on the first ring.

"Hey baby. Home already?" I smiled at the sound of his name, and it somehow made me safe.

"Hi too baby. Uhm. Will it take long before you'd be done practicing?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Uhm. Nothing, I guess. It's just that there was this rustling in the bush in the garden. It just creeps me out."

"Maybe it just some animal. You know, a cat, or mouse," he said through the phone.

"Yeah, I hope." Before I could add more to what I was saying, I suddenly had a large intook of breath and my chest pounded frantically. Matt heard my breath and the stillness on the other side of the line.

"Mimi? Meems? Are you alright?"

"Matt, I just saw a man's shadow move outside the window. Matt, I'm scared," I cried. My body became frozen, solid as a concrete wall. I felt so nervous and alone that my hands couldn't bear to lift a finger.

"Ok, don't worry. Lock your door and don't go out. Stay inside. I'm coming."

"Alright. Hurry. Love you."

"Love you too," he then hung up.

Just after the conversation, I let herself drown to the music from the stereo. I locked her door and moved to the couch, waiting for Yamato. I curled herself into a ball, hugging my legs and resting my chin on my knees. Just about that moment, I saw a pair of bright green eyes outside the window just across me. It was the man again, staring at me.

It was a little dark but I managed to see his face, though not as detailed. Shivers went down my arms and spine as I saw the being outside the window. I quickly looked away and focused on my attention other than the unknown stranger lurking outside the house.

••**Yamato**••

I sped off to Mimi's place and arrived in just two minutes. I parked my car just across the street in front of her house. When I stepped out and closed the door, the air gave an impact to me and I almost have gotten still, surprised at what I found. I just smelled a werecat, and it was obviously not her.

I crossed the street and went through the gate. Right then and there, a tall man with dirty blond hair was facing his back at me as he stood in front of the door. I cleared my throat to catch his attention and he instantly whirled back. His eyes were green- minty green- wide in surprise, but softened and smiled. I smiled back too.

As we faced each other, close enough for me to smell his scent, I was positive that he was a werecat. They didn't have strong sense of smell like we do, but as I watched him, I saw his eyes were on guard, careful.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I was just looking around the neighborhood."

"You're new here?"

"You can say that. I'm sorry, but do you live here in this house?"

"No, I don't. My girlfriend does." And as the words escaped my mouth, I saw the shock in his face cross by just a split of a second, and he hurriedly restrained his expression and went back to that smiling friendly façade.

"I'm sorry to be a bother. But I thought the girl I saw come inside was familiar. I'm probably wrong."

I only nodded in response.

"I should be going now," he smiled and walked his way out. When I saw him disappear outside the streets, I texted Mimi before knocking the door, saving her from a possible heart attack. Then, I heard her footsteps as she came near the door.

"Matt?" she spoke from the inside before opening the door.

"It's me baby."

She slowly opened the door and suddenly grabbed me into a hug, burying herself into my chest.

"Hey, c'mon, let me inside." I put my arm around her waist and went inside, closing the door behind.

"Did you see him?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. The guy was a blonde with green eyes."

"I saw him staring at me through the window," she whispered, her head still on my chest.

"Don't worry. He's gone now. He's just some new guy in the neighborhood," I explained. But I didn't forget how his expression turned when I mentioned my girlfriend lives here. Could he possibly know Mimi? Well, he is a werecat.

"Didn't you find anything recognizable about him? He said he thought you were familiar."

"No."

"Okay. C'mon, let's have dinner."

The wind blew as I heard the rustling of the leaves outside the quiet night. And through the open window, I smelled again the familiar scent of the strange werecat.

**©ancercute ©opyright**

◦•◦◦•◦

**-a/n-**

**I know it's short and I'm sorry, but I just have to cut it here. I'm not going to make promises, but I'll try my best to make the next chapters longer. **

**Song: **_All My Life__ by NB Ridaz & MC Magic_

**Please review and see you in my next update! Cancercute is signing out. **

**Au revoir!**


	10. Cats Always Land on their Feet

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**9. Cats Always Land on their Feet**

By ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••**Yamato**••

I lay wide awake in bed, stared at the ceiling and pondering over the unexpected encounter with the male werecat. Mimi was fast asleep, curling on top of my stomach and clinging on my shirt.

Having her in my arms was my lone definition of happiness. I couldn't bear to see her walk away with another man holding her hands. To myself, I was being selfish. To her, I was selfless. And I'm ready to give anything in the world to her, just so she wouldn't let go. I was afraid of the possibility that what if I haven't have anything in me to hold her. Thinking again of that werecat, I decided I should keep my eye on Mimi these few days. I shouldn't let her go out by herself and I should drive her home myself. If anything happens to her, I'll be tormented on blaming myself.

And she still doesn't know my other half. I was afraid of the time when she's come to know the truth and she'd hate me for what I am. The picture on the wall behind the door caught my attention again. The image of a wolf with the words printed in crimson, saying how much she hated the creatures. Still, that idea saddens me and made me frown.

I concentrated on the blowing air through the window of her room and looked for the scent of the werecat. Fortunately, I smelled nothing. He might have gone away now- which was good.

◦•◦◦•◦

Three days later, I've been constantly keeping an eye on Mimi and driving her home every after class, missing band practices. I wanted to make sure that the male werecat wasn't anywhere near her, stalking or watching her move. I haven't seen or smelled him near her house in those whole three days and it made me feel at ease. Relaxed muscles and less anxiousness.

And I began to forget the issue about it, until it came up again.

At lunch this noon, Mimi, Sora and I were at the cafeteria, talking.

"He was really watching you with those scary eyes?" Sora asked Mimi, completely freaked out by how Mimi felt in her house on that day.

"Yeah, he did. And it was really weird and scary. I, like, shivered and froze when I saw him," Mimi replied back, taking a mouthful of lasagna.

"But Matt said the guy told him you were familiar. Do you know him?"

"Hmm. I don't think so. It was pretty dark and I was too nervous to figure out who the hell the guy was."

"I guess so. Matt, you said he had dirty blonde hair and green eyes right?" she turned her head to me.

I nodded and looked over Mimi. Then just that moment, her eyes widened like she had some kind of epiphany, but her expressions quickly changed. She avoided my gaze because I know she knew that I saw the look on her face. She might have realized who the guy werecat was and probably knew him. But I knew better, she wouldn't dare mention it to me. So I looked away.

"So, do you know anyone by that description Meems?" Sora asked. Mimi took another bite of her food and drank her water before answering.

"Uhm. I don't think so. I don't know."

Tai suddenly came up the table, grabbing a seat to himself and sat between me and Matt.

"Hey guys," he greeted and started eating his lunch.

"Hey," I replied back.

"Hi Tai," Mimi also greeted.

He drank water before he could talk to me, but I noticed how he couldn't help but stare at Sora first. As the redhead looked up too and found her sight locked up to Tai's, her eyes narrowed. Without a word, she pulled back her chair away and stood up, face cold and bleak.

"I'll see you guys later. I've got classes in a few," she said in a monotone and took her tray, walking away from our table.

Both Mimi and I whirled our heads in Tai's direction, giving him confused and accusing glares, expecting an explanation. But he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, okay," he spoke in defense. "It's been like that. I think we just needed a time off."

"Since when?" Mimi asked.

"Last Friday."

"Tai!" Mimi exclaimed. "It's almost a week."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's been too long. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. It's our problem."

Mimi and I had English after lunch, and as I watched her in the classroom, her expression was thoughtful. It seemed that she was thinking something deep and was concentrated on that thought. I decided not to bother her, but I couldn't help but feel worried.

What if that werecat was someone from Mimi's clowder, and was out to get her back? I hope that he wasn't. I only had Mimi for a short time and I don't intend on having others taking her away from me.

After the whole English period, when we were getting up from our seats, I came over to her.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked.

She suddenly looked up, like I distracted her from whatever she was thinking, and smiled. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she said softly.

"Well, if there's anything that's troubling you, let me know alright?"

"Okay," she replied coming closer to me and pecked the corner of my lips. "See you later. I still have classes." And with that, she walked off to the opposite direction.

As I made my way to my next class, I bumped into Tai.

"Hey dude, where you headed?" I asked.

"It's my free time. I'll be just outside."

"You better work things out with Sora, man."

He looked at me for a while, hesitant, but then continued on. "Yeah, about that. Can I talk to you?"

I checked my wrist watch and thought for about a second before answering. "I guess I can skip Calculus for today," I grinned at him.

We were outside in the school grounds sitting on the benches when Tai began talking.

"I don't know Matt. It's just that since Friday, I can't get close to Sora like I used to. There's no problem with her, it's me."

"Why? What's your problem?"

"That's it, I can't explain it right."

"Well dude, how do you think I can help you if you can't even explain?"

"That's why I haven't said a word about it since today. I don't have the faintest idea on how to tell you."

"Then tell it to me directly. The whole truth."

He eyed me carefully, probably debating inside him if he should tell me or not. Like he's making a quick decision about it.

"Look Tai. It's up to you if you tell me or not. I can't help you without knowing anything."

"Fine. But still, trying to explain it to you won't do any help."

After a few moments of silence, Tai finally gave up.

"Alright, here's the thing. I've changed," he ran his hands into his wild brown hair in frustration.

"What do you mean changed? Don't tell me you've suddenly become emo," Matt managed to put out a laugh.

"Ew. Dude, gross," Tai grimaced. "Even when Sora and the rest of the female population reject me, I'm not going to turn into some nasty suicidal emo with their stupid bangs covering their eyes."

"Sure man, whatever. So what change are you talking about?"

"I don't think it's pretty nice Matt. I think.. argh! I don't even know what it is."

"You sure you didn't take drugs?" I asked in curiosity.

"Huh? What?! No!"

I heaved a loud sigh and looked at my watch. It was thirty more minutes before Calculus would end. I got up and patted Tai's shoulder.

"Hey man, tell me when you're ready. It's no use when you can't explain it to me."

"You're probably right. I'll catch you later."

I nodded and walked away from him towards my class. Poor Tai. He's got a lot to deal with.

••**Mimi**••

It's been a while since I've shifted and I began to feel the ache on my neck, arms and legs. But obviously, I can't right now since I'm in the middle of our Physics test. Now I'm not so sure if it ached for the shift or because of looking down at my paper having humungous trouble on answering some of the questions.

I remembered Matt's expression earlier when he watched me lock in my thoughts. I was sure he knew that I was thinking something deep, but he didn't bring it up. It's always like him. He knows yet he wouldn't ask. But I like the privacy he gives me.

Though I think my privacy has gone far too much. Keeping my identity was still a stress for me. I don't want to get married without him knowing the truth. And hell if we will still be going out in the future. But I can't think of letting him go. I've grown attached to him that it feels so painful just to imagine I couldn't have him for myself.

I thought about how our children will look like if we were going to have any. I laughed quietly to myself, remembering I was still inside our classroom. And speaking of, my test still isn't done. I examined the room, looking for anything that might give me idea on how to answer these annoying questions. Then, as I looked outside, I saw a pretty white cat standing on a tree branch, staring at me with its bright minty green eyes. It was a tabby, a female. I knew from the looks of it. I suddenly caught myself staring back at the creature.

Another gray cat appeared behind it. It was a male, a tomcat. They both leaped from the tree branch to the ground in such lithe and graceful movements. People say cats always land on their feet, but they aren't always true. Cats can fall from six stories, or even higher and 90% survive. But there are those that often fall off windows and sustain injuries.

I remembered once, when I was in my feline form, I fell from the rooftop of a three-storey building and my feet didn't tolerate the shock. I spent two days having my forepaw limping in pain.

My attention returned to the cats outside. They took a glance at me before running away, and I felt suddenly jealous of the feeling. To run in full speed, sensing the fresh strong wind brush against my face and the heat of adrenaline rushing through my veins. I missed it.

••**Yamato**••

I left the classroom of my last period with Seiji by my side. We both had the last subject together and usually, we'd go to the auditorium to practice our songs. Now, I was planning to check on Mimi and ditch rehearsals to drive her home. I wanted to make sure that she's safe.

As I went through the door in the hall, I was about to turn to the left, the opposite way towards the auditorium to fetch Mimi from her last period, but Seiji grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Hey, hey, hey dude," he said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to fetch Mimi and drive her home," I explained.

"And miss practice? Man, it's been three days that you've been ditching. What's the matter with you?"

"Look, I have to make sure Mimi's safe."

"Dude, nothing's gonna happen to her. I'm sure she can take care of herself. She's strong and independent."

I shook my head then looked up to my friend. I heaved a loud sigh before digging my hands in my pocket and reaching for my phone. True, I've been missing out band practice too much, and I should learn to be confident about Mimi. I'm sure she can take care of herself. I've told her that thousands of times but sometimes, she's really stubborn. But I don't think she'd be careless enough considering what happened few days ago.

I texted Mimi's number telling her I can't drive her home.

"Fine. Let's go," I said giving up and we made our way to the auditorium.

••**Mimi**••

After my last period, I received Matt's text message. It was a good thing that I brought my car because I was going to drive home myself today. I didn't waste time looking for him to say bye since it was nearly six o'clock and it will be dark soon.

I went to the parking lot and hopped in my Mercedes. Putting the key in the ignition, I checked my rearview mirror and strapped in the seatbelt. I started the engine and sped off in the direction of my house address.

While I was driving, I thought I saw a small figure cross the road at the same time I was speeding off. I was going to hit it if I didn't push the breaks quickly. As my headlights made out the figure on the road, I saw a panicked cat- eyes bulged out staring at me in shock. I was driving so fast that I instantly hit the breaks. My car stopped at once and I didn't see the creature anymore. I didn't know if I hit it or it ran away but I felt the urge to check it out. I took off my seatbelt and got out the car. I went beside the hood of the vehicle to examine what had happened. Surprisingly, I found out that the cat was no longer there. I scanned under the car to see if maybe it was there. But it wasn't. Shrugging my shoulders, I thought that it might have ran away and escaped before I could bump into it. Without giving much attention to the incident, I decided to go back inside my car. But before I could move a single muscle, I felt a strong muscular hand from behind cover my mouth and the other gripped my waist tight. I instantly felt scared as I felt my heart jump out of my ribcage at the touch of the unknown person behind me.

"Don't scream, ma chéri."

**©ancercute ©opyright**

◦•◦◦•◦

**-a/n-**

**Group of cats: clowder or clutter **(But if you read Rachel Vincents books, she refers to it as 'pride'. OMG i sooo love her novels. It's a series about werecats: _**Stray, Rogue, Pride, & Prey**_)**  
**

**I'm not getting any reviews in my recent updates, except for **_**M M Forever**_**. **M M Forever**, thank you for your support and loyalty. I really appreciate you for sticking to my fic and continuing to read it. You're the one who I've noticed to be ever loyal in my **NiNTH LiFE** and for you, I will continue making this fic. Sad to say, I'm really disappointed that no one else is reviewing. It's such a shame. But whoever is reading this, I hope you would review, because they mean a lot to me. Your reviews are our motivation in continuing our stories. **

**And I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked because I wasn't really feeling it. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you on chapter 10! For now, Au revior! C:**


	11. Careless Cat & Worried Wolf

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**10. Careless Cat & Worried Wolf**

By ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••Mimi••

A huge strong arm from behind grabbed me securely around my waist and arm, and pulled me tighter against the well built body of the man. His other arm clamped my mouth shut so firm that it almost bruised the corner of my lips. I couldn't get out from his hold. The smell of his palms was nasty and unpleasant that it could send me vomiting. His breathe that blew by my ear and neck was nauseating as I smelled it. It was almost like smoke and alcohol. This man is probably involved with drugs and weed, and it made him smell so rotten.

The hair in my arms stood. I was so nervous and it scared the shit out of me. My legs started to tremble and I couldn't feel anything but fear. Fear of what he might do to me. I could practically hear the drumming of my heart in my chest as it vibrated the horror and anxiety I felt. But I had to be strong, at least strong enough to try to fight him.

He snickered wickedly behind as he dragged me in a near dark empty alley between a closed coffee shop and an old abandoned store. Still in hold of his grip, I desperately tried to thrash myself- moving and twisting my torso from left to right, stomping and kicking. But it was no use. His grasp was too tight.

He shoved me towards the brick wall in the alley, hitting my back hard on the sturdy cement. I winced in pain as he smiled, coming nearer me. My anger fused inside, curling my hands into fists and locking my jaws. As I came to see the face of my opponent, I was welled with intense dislike and aversion. I was disgusted at just seeing his devious little nasty face. He had unruly black hair, and had a body packed with muscles. He wasn't huge, just average sized, tall and seriously hateful. He came closer to me, inches apart and he smirked. Without hesitation, I threw my most forceful punch at his cheek, making his head swing to his side, leaving a red mark on his face. And I completely hurt my knuckles. My overflowing rage made me shove, punch, kick and slap him in all possible ways I can. He turned to face me dangerously and grabbed my wrist.

"Be nice little kitty," he laughed a sick cruel laugh.

My eyes widened at him in shock. Only Yamato calls me that. No one has ever called me kitty except him.

I bombarded him with death glares while he just laughed at me, like I'm some tiny angry kitten who couldn't fight back.

He pinned me on the wall and rested his hands on both my shoulders. He eyed my bra strap and carefully slid it down my shoulders, making me shudder in complete revulsion. I was then fueled with great fury. With all force, I pushed him away- yet I can only make little effect on him.

"Get your dirty hands off me!" I pulled back my bra strap in place.

"Don't be too rough if you don't want to get hurt, chéri," he snapped back. He grabbed my arm again, pulling me towards him. I hastily tried to push him away but it was no use. He trapped me again between his body- which was pressed on me- and the wall. I dug my sharp nails deep into his arm and raked them on his skin like a cat scratching its enemy. He shouted in pain.

"Damn you bitch!"

"I said get the hell off me!" I struggled in vain to get free from his grasp. But he only made it worse for me. He hungrily placed his mouth on my collarbone, licking and kissing it in ways I found utterly gross. He bit my skin and trailed off kissing my neck with his cold wet lips. I shut my eyes close, hoping and praying to God that this was just a big nightmare and when I open my eyes, I would be in bed in my bedroom with Yamato. But the feel of his hands on my stomach made me realize what was actually happening. I jerked in shock and pity for myself. His unwanted touch of my skin sent waves of panic through my whole system. I was scared shitless, and tears began to brim down from the corner of my eyes. I felt weak, cold and alone. His presence was making me feel like I was in the deepest darkest pits of hell. I bit my trembling lips- fighting back the urge to cry- and shivered in fright. I wanted Yamato. I wanted him. Only him to touch me with care and love. I felt limp, losing the steadiness of my two feet. It was then that I realized I was beginning to make small sobs.

He pulled away to look at me in pleasure, triumphant that he made me look like a creature from the abyss- and that made me fiercely blaze my inner inferno.

"Fuck you bastard!"

He smiled even widely and moved his hands on my bare hips. Damn, wrong words.

"Oh, I intend to mi amour." He pushed me again, this time, so violent that my back hurt. I couldn't scream in pain because he quickly caught my mouth into his in a dirty and awful kiss. I hated it, detested it. Eagerly dying to get rid of his lips, I turned this way and that just to get out of his hold. I suddenly tasted blood on my mouth as he bit my lips. Tears were welling down my cheeks now, and I couldn't fight off. And I was sure hell wouldn't let myself be fucked by some stupid asshole.

His hands reached the button of my pants and unfastened it. He touched my pelvic bones and my back waist where he felt my scar. Then, the freak grabbed my butt squeezing it like the bullshit-headed maniac he was.

He roughly abused my entire being, leaving me bruises and wounds in certain areas of my body, especially my skin. He unzipped the zipper and tried to pull down my pants. Thankfully, it was denim and it exactly fitted me, so it was somehow difficult to lose. I stopped my foot to his and kicked his groin. He screamed and threw me cusses.

"Fuck it you slut!" He slapped my face so hard that it sounded so loud, making my head turn on my side and burned my right cheek in pain. He then grabbed my jaw with his hand and forced me to look straight at him. "Don't make me tick off my temper. I will fuck you so hard bitch and make you beg that you'll desperately scream my name in mercy." He reached his free hand under my spaghetti strapped shirt and rubbed my breasts.

"It's a shame pretty kitty that no one's here to your rescue. I could have you myself. Too bad you hang out too much with the wrong species. It makes you look like a cheap slut." He slid down his hand from my shirt and carefully went down to the buttons of my pants. Before he could extend his hand lower, I felt something whiff pass through me and I heard the guy cry out in agony. His grip went lose from me and I backed away from him.

My eyes bulged out open my sockets as uncontrollable disbelief flushed through me. I was numb, staring in mixed and confused emotion. Adrenaline washed over me as heat rose in my veins. My chest could have pumped out from my ribcage as I watched the wolf wrestle with the man. It was that Siberian husky look alike again- the wolf that I kept seeing usually. And again to save me.

The dirty blonde wolf was biting the man's arm, pushing him down to the ground on his back. It growled a loud, fury snarl that sent me tremors. Its white sharp teeth were bared at him, frightening the living shit out of him. He struggled to get up and pushed the wolf away, but it was in vain. The animal was intensely in rage that it sunk its teeth on his neck, wounding and biting it off his head. He gnawed on him, attacking the man with less than little mercy and nausea hit me. The deep rumble of the dog and the man's shouts blended together in one horrifying sound. I was watching a wolf kill a human! As the man's voice stopped, his shouts no longer hearable, I heard his neck snap and hot fresh crimson blood was all over the two. Right then and there, I realized he was dead- lifeless and motionless. The animal killed him and it sent flashbacks of a faithful day that happened ten years ago. It was exactly the same. I was frozen, traumatized and petrified all at the same time. My second witness of human death by wolves. My heart was racing rapidly that any moment I might faint. My brain disoriented and it might not work well- too stressed to absorb anything. That moment, I couldn't feel myself. I was so still that I can't sense the pavement beneath my feet, the cold wind brushing my skin and swirling my hair, the sound of the noiseless night. There wasn't anything coherent in my thoughts. If I was once detested in wolves, now I wasn't so sure I was more loathsome or scared towards them.

The wolf stopped gnawing at the dead man. Its ears perched up when it was all quiet, and it could probably hear my uneven breathing. Its head was bowed down, away from me as if he refused on looking at my face. I felt that it somehow knew from my tense aura that I was scared shitless. It stepped aside, running away from the alley, howling as it escaped from the crime scene. It was gone, and all I saw was the dead man lying on the cemented ground- head ripped, lifeless and bathed in his own blood. I breathed in heavy air and I swear, I could have chocked as the scent entered my nostrils. I undoubtedly know that smell. Familiar and natural. My stomach twisted in disgust and jolt surprise as I took in the unbearable realization.

Its blood reeked the smell of a dead werecat! Strong and fresh.

The man hadn't been human. He was of my own kind. My own kind raped me and was killed by a wolf. My head spun and it throbbed so painfully. I began to flex and relax my muscles. My whole body ached from physical abuse and mental shock. Everything was too much to take in a night.

I slowly walked over to my car, steadying my balance and supporting myself. I held on to my vehicle, clutching the door as I wrestled to regain control. My muscles were too frail and exhausted. My knees wobbled as I opened the car door and plopped down on the driver's seat. I wasn't in condition to drive and I might be worse than a drunken driver if I were put behind wheels.

I lied down, face up, taking in slow breaths. I let myself be composed- at least mentally- before I start the engine. Closing my eyes, I took a bottle of water and replenished my thirst. I pushed away the bad thoughts creeping in my head and tried to think of the better. Still, my mind was in pain but I struggled to start the vehicle and carefully drove my way home.

Along the way, I kept on thinking if I should go to Yamato's house instead and spend the night there. But since he was in practice, his house is probably locked. I parked the car by the gate and cut the engine. I was home at last! Hurriedly, I went to my bedroom, grabbed clean clothes and changed. After that, I curled up in bed under the blanket with two soft pillows and tears began to brim down my face, soaking the pillow case wet. I cried that night until I fell asleep.

••Yamato••

I gripped the steering wheel hard and my knuckles whitened as I drove frantically in high speed to Mimi's house. Anger, pity, concern and worry were all wrapped up in one giant feeling that was eating inside me. My foot pedaled with force that I was driving almost eighty miles an hour now. I have to go to Mimi.

Stupid! Stupid cruel asshole!

I was cursing myself all the way to Mimi's place. I was definitely stupid. How could I let her drive alone this night? Thinking of what happened to her a while ago, it made me furiously mad. The thought of that bastard's hands on my girlfriend- MY girlfriend- was utterly disturbing and infuriating. He was all over her! And it's driving me crazy that I ran my hand through my hair in complete frustration. I was angry for both myself and the bastard.

How could I be so damn careless about her? For God's sake, I don't know if I'd forgive myself. It was almost partially my fault for that goddamned incident. If I hadn't left her to drive herself alone, it wouldn't have happened. If I just haven't gone to practice, I wouldn't remember how painfully she screamed and how her tears looked like my death. Seeing her hurt was eating up all the energy in me.

I cut the engine as soon as I parked by her gate behind her car, and deliberately rushed inside her house, running upstairs and stopping before her bedroom door. Everything that had happened ached my brain in the memory. The guilt was growing bigger inside me, and I couldn't help but feel very sorry for her and for myself that I wasn't been there earlier to avoid it. I could have punched the door in rage if it wasn't for the sound of Mimi's breathing just in the other side of that door. I was selfish. Yes. I wanted nobody to touch her but me. It all came naturally because like most dogs, they like to hide their bone just for themselves so no one could have it. And Mimi was like that for me, though, more precious and beautiful. She was my own possession.

Bowing my head, I took the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door. Her room was dark, but her body was silhouetted by the moonlight penetrating through the glass windows. I stepped closer to her and watched her peaceful sleep. At least I came a little earlier before he could do the worst thing he could do to her. But still, it didn't comfort me that he bruised her and made her suffer. Wounds and marks were visible on her pale skin along her jaws, to her neck and arms. My eyes hardened at the sight. She was abused and it made me sick to my core.

Fighting the urge to be furious again, I settled myself on her queen sized bed. I wouldn't let her out of my sight now, and I needed to relax- have a good night sleep.

After taking my shoes off, I lied down her bed and rested my head on one pillow I found near her sofa. I shut my eyes close and inhaled a heavy doze of air. Then, my fist formed again, tight on my side and my jaw clamped. I jerked in surprise, and fury almost had me as I smelled the asshole's scent on Mimi.

Damn. How am I supposed to sleep?

His nasty smell lingered on her, not strong but a little faint. Still, I could smell it on Mimi and it bothered me more than it should. With great effort, I closed my eyes shut and forced myself to sleep.

◦•◦◦•◦

The bright sunlight that pierced through the glass windows was what had woke me up that morning. I opened my eyes and turned to my left, only to see Mimi's mocha colored hair. I inhaled its scent and thankfully, the bastard's odor wasn't reeking on her anymore. I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I thought about the asshole last night. Sure enough, the smell I caught from his blood was definitely one of her own kind. I knew the difference of other animals' scent as what I have experienced when I shift and I come to cross other species. He was a werecat. And I don't know why he was suddenly attacking Mimi. Shouldn't he have at least some respect for his own kind?

I know the population of both our kind was decreasing due to that war years ago. Werewolves had became lesser than before and so are werecats. This time, it was all myths and legends, or even scary stories. Only few humans were there to witness that scene that happened in America.

Now, with both my werewolf parents gone, I was a wanderer. A stray wolf for others to be called, because I have left the pack three years ago, when I was fifteen. I had no reason to be there anymore and I took off on my own, living like a human and constantly shifting- being what half of me is.

We were alike. Mimi had her parents killed- like mine was- and by our own kind. I was upset that she hated part of me. And that I wasn't telling her the whole truth. Hell, she isn't even telling me her existence. And we're just even anyway.

My thinking was interrupted by her moaning, and looking down at her, I saw that she had woken up.

"Sorry to wake you up," I said. I must have startled her when she looked up at me with confused eyes. She was probably surprised on waking up to find me beside her.

"Matt!" she hugged me tight and buried her head on my chest feeling the relief and secure she felt. It was obvious that she wanted me to be here before she went to bed.

"Why? What's wrong?" I tried to act dumb, as if I didn't know what had happened to her- which, translated to the truth was I actually knew everything about it. But I couldn't tell her that. She believed I was in practice and she didn't find me there last night. I can't just blurt out the truth and tell her I was that raged dog she witnessed killing the man.

But it was stupid acting like I knew nothing. Like I haven't seen what he was doing- what he almost had done- to her. It didn't feel right pretending to be an idiotic dumb boyfriend. It sucked.

"I'm just glad you're here." She mumbled, clutching my shirt with her face on my chest. I knew she wasn't going to tell me. What could have I done anyway? Assuming I hadn't witnessed it.

"I'm glad too." I only managed to say, sniffing her chestnut hair.

If she didn't want to tell me what happened to her, I doubt that she will about her existence. Well, not know I guess. But it won't be easy for the two of us I know. I traced lazy circles and swirls on her arm, admiring how soft and flawlessly pale her skin was. When I reach down her hip, her scar was then what I saw. I traced the short three lines along her back hip and remembered what she had said before. It was a cat that scratched her. That must have been the reason why she became one of them.

Just when I glanced up, I noticed her alarm clock on the bedside table across me, and it read 7:46 in bright green colors.

"Let's get up. We're going to be late for class." I unwrapped my arms around her waist and got up to sit on the side of her bed. She sat up too as I looked for my shoes.

"I don't feel like going to class today," she complained. I looked at her expectantly to wait for more on what she wanted to say. Apparently, she had other things in mind.

"You want to ditch class?" I asked and she grinned in excitement as her eyes glowed.

I grinned back at her.

"Ditching doesn't hurt anyone," she explained. "There's no reason not to."

"There's no reason to ditch too," I reminded her. "But hell, why not?"

Her smile broadened and she quickly got off the bed, running to me. Before I could say something, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me to my surprise. I returned her favor in eagerness. She seemed to be also delighted. I moved my lips against hers in hunger, savoring and licking every flavor of her sweet lips. My arms found her waist and my right hand slipped down to her left thighs, lifting her leg to my waist. She slid her tongue to my mouth and I accepted it. I moved toward the bed, pushing her down as I stayed on top of her. My mouth trailed down her neck, planting kisses all the way to her collarbone while her hands snaked my chest under my shirt. I locked her down on my hold, pinning her to the bed as I reached down to unbutton her shorts. She reached to my shirt and had the buttons undone, throwing it away. When I was successful on putting away her shorts, she gripped my hair, pulling my head down to her cleavage. She pushed me away to roll my side and then we exchanged positions. She was now on top of me, sitting on my bare naked abdomen with her legs on my side. She abruptly pulled her shirt up through her head and tossed it exposing her creamy skin and pink lacy bra. I grabbed her down to me and kissed her forcefully, putting my right hand around her silky waist while my left hand cupped her ass. Her hands gripped my hair as I lowered my head to her neck and down her chest, kissing it.

I suddenly stopped kissing her, ending our intimate actions when I heard her stomach growl. I looked up at her face and she gave me a sheepish childish smile. Our little charade could have gone so much better if that didn't happen. But I knew she was hungry.

"Hungry already?" I asked with a smirk.

She just smiled embarrassedly but then, it faded and replaced with a wicked look.

"I might not be… if you keep me busy," she winked but I only laughed.

"Right. C'mon, get up. Let's have breakfast." I struggled to get up as she got out of my way. We both put on our clothes back. "Hey, how about this? I come back later here after we both take a bath and grab breakfast somewhere."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later," she said. I came up to her and kissed her forehead before I left the room.

I headed to my Ferrari and drove it back home. When I arrived, I grabbed my towel and went towards the bathroom. Minutes later, I got out and dressed. It's almost ten in the morning and I was also beginning to feel hungry. I pulled my dark green shirt over my head and combed my hair. All of last night's ugly festivities had been enough to exhaust me. I should guard Mimi more and have to watch out for her twice and not let carelessness take over. But I wouldn't evade her privacy of course. I was just completely scared of letting her get hurt again. The sound of her cries that night was excruciating.

Hopefully, if I wasn't here, she should be able to shift and protect herself somehow. I know cats had great eyesight, better than ours. And their hearing was advance too. But I doubt they could sniff better than us. Feline don't smell things better than we can. But I hope she'd use her senses enough to take care of herself. Not that I doubt them of course. Maybe I was just feeling too worried about her.

I put on my shoes and went outside, hopping to my car and drove back to Mimi's again. Entering her living room, she was already coming down the stairs in a black skirt that reached above her knees and a bright green top. Huh, what a coincidence. We both had the same color of shirt, except of its shade though. The bruises I found last night were no longer there. Of course, she heals fast. That wouldn't be surprising.

"Huh, you're back so soon," she commented when she reached the final step of the stairs.

"Missed you already, kitty," I smiled. "C'mon." I took her and put my arm around her shoulders and went for my car. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere's fine."

We drove down the main street and stopped at a restaurant. Then we settled on a table for two and ordered our meal. As we ate, we had our nonsense conversation and laughs. The breakfast we took was heavy so we'd plan on skipping lunch.

After eating, we decided to take a walk in the park. Hand in hand, we wandered around the place as I felt the warm midday breeze and watched it make Mimi's hair swirl around her face. The sun was shining brilliantly today and she looked stunning as ever. I squeezed her hand lightly, watching her radiant glowing face smile at me. And somehow, I felt like it was another bright beautiful summer day. I couldn't resist looking away because there was something in her that made me hold her gaze. I was magnetized by her beauty.

The park's tall green blades of grass swayed beneath our feet. I was compelled to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth. I was too stunned by her intent look on me.

Then she suddenly giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You look funny," she giggled more.

I scoffed at her comment.

"Oh c'mon. Couldn't you take a joke?"

"Could you?" I shot back, grinning. She pursed her lips at my response.

"Whatever."

Then I laughed. I hauled her to a bench to sit and watch people pass by. There weren't many teenagers here since it was class time. But that wasn't us. We were ditching. And as far as I know, it could sometimes be healthy. Healthy for the heart.

We just sat there for a long moment, playing with each other's hand and fingers. Her head rested on my shoulders and mine on her head.

After a few more moments, bored of doing nothing, she suddenly sat up.

"Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, whatever you like."

"C'mon. Let's go to the mall. I feel like watching one. I know what they're showing today."

She pulled me from the bench and went to the car, hoping in before I can open my door. It took fifteen minutes to reach the mall and entered in. The theaters were at the last floor so we took an elevator. When we stepped out, she dragged me to the popcorn stand.

"You buy popcorn and drinks," she said. "I'll buy the ticket."

Then she left me when she went to the ticket booth. After paying for the food, I walked up to her. I gave her her share of food and drink then she gave me my ticket. My eyes must have bolted open as I read it, because she seemed curiously concerned when I looked at her.

"We're going to watch Underworld?" I asked.

"Yeah. You don't like it?"

"I thought you hated wolves."

"I do," she replied. "I just wanted to see them fight with the enemies… and get killed." Then she smirked.

Man, she's violent. Does that mean she'd plan on killing me when she finds out? Loving Mimi might be suicidal. I'm putting myself at the edge of the cliff by just being with her, at the point of death where caring for her is going to put me to my fatality. Damn.

I should prepare myself for the worst. I know she can't do that. But hell, she might turn into one angry tiger when she gets pissed on me.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

"No, don't worry. It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. What's better than to watch those lycans spare their lives. Better than the old crappy Romeo & Juliet anyway."

"Hey. I happen to like Shakespeare's works," she argued.

"Yeah sure," I snorted. "The man's dead anyway. Who'd care?" I smirked and put my arm around her shoulders and went inside the dark theater.

"Whatever."

◦•◦◦•◦

After almost two hours of watching the movie, I couldn't help think about the movie. It somehow relates to the both of us. What if she did know about me as a werewolf? What would she do? Hate me until my death or would she still love me? To think that Selene, the vampire or Lycan hunter in the movie fell in love with Michael who turned out to be a Lycan himself. Selene hated lycans as Mimi does to wolves.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she grabbed it from her pocket to answer.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Oh. I'm with Matt."

"Sure. Don't worry. I'll be there in a few."

"Ok, bye." She flipped close her phone and looked at me.

"It's Sora. She wants to have a girl time. Drop me at my place, will you?" she asked.

"Sure."

We went back to the car and I started the engine. I drove back to her place and parked it steady by her gate when we reached it. I looked at her as she prepared to get out.

"What?" she asked.

"Take care, alright? Don't go out alone." Before she could respond, my phone vibrated in my pocket and rang in a continuous tone. I took it on my ear.

"Tsup dude?"

"Hey, relax. Chill. I'm coming."

"Alright. Hold up."

"Yeah, bye." I shoved away the phone and looked back at Mimi. "It was Tai. I'm meeting up with him at his place."

She nodded and I reached up to gently hold her wrist. The day was ending and night would eventually come. It was silent in the neighborhood, peaceful, yet I couldn't trust the security. No matter how quiet it was, silence doesn't always mean comfort. I brushed my hand on her fingers and held it.

"Don't go out. Stay inside with Sora. I don't want you straying around at night." I told her that multiple times before. Now, I had to make sure she does what I tell. "Promise me."

"You've been telling me that before."

"I know. And you never followed."

She sighed. "All right. I won't go out. Promise."

"Good," I leaned closer as I pulled her to me and kissed her softly on her lips. Then we parted. She pushed the door open and got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow," she said and closed the door. I waited for her to enter the house and then sped off. Running my hand through my hair in exasperation, I wondered what trouble Tai had put himself into.

**©ancercute ©opyright**

◦•◦◦•◦

**-a/n-**

**Thank you for reading. Please do review… **


	12. The Truth Hurts and Lies Worse

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**11. The Truth Hurts and Lies Worse**

By ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••**Mimi**••

Sora entered the door- which I held open- with a down face and a pity-looking frown.

"Sora! What happened?" I asked when I closed the door behind and reached out to hug her. She rested her head on my shoulders and just stood still, numb from whatever pain she must have been suffering.

"What's wrong sis?" I tried so soothe her by patting her back softly. "Here, c'mon. Let's go to my room."

We headed upstairs and locked ourselves inside my bedroom and we sat on my bed hugging pillows. I looked at her and waited for her to tell me something. The poor girl looked so sad and worried. Scared even. She was beginning to spill tears.

"Sor, tell me what's wrong," I said softly.

"Tai's avoiding me. Really staying away from me." Her voiced cracked. "We don't stay in the same table anymore at lunch. He looks away when I look at him. He hurries to leave when I catch up with him. He doesn't call me, texts me, or anything. He's completely different. I don't know what's wrong with him!" She buried her face in the pillow and cried.

I couldn't believe it. How could Tai do something like that? Avoiding Sora without any explanation. It was so cruel. My eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Why? Didn't he tell you? How long has he been ignoring you?"

"Since last Friday and until now. He doesn't give me any damn explanation why he's acting like an ass. I hate it."

"Maybe you should give him some time. Maybe he's having difficult problems to deal with."

"Then why won't he tell me?"

"Maybe it's too personal," I tried my best to cheer her up, but apparently, it wasn't working. She bowed her head again, fiddling with pillowcase.

"He doesn't even say he's sorry. He's making me clueless! He doesn't give me even just one idea. I swear I didn't do anything wrong with him."

This time, I didn't know what to say. There was nothing I can do about it. I sighed, and for a moment, there was silence. I felt so cruel. All the while I so happy being on cloud nine with Yamato that I didn't care anymore with anything else. But my closest friend was having trouble and being miserable and I wasn't even there to comfort her earlier. I felt so selfish and cruel. She's been my first friend since I came here and I felt too much attached to Matt that I somehow forgot about them.

Then, I noticed something on her ankle.

"What's that?" I asked pointing on her feet.

"A dog bit me on my way home last night."

I involuntarily flinched. Last night? I saw the familiar dog that night, but I didn't even know if it was the same dog that bit Sora. I hope it didn't hurt her.

"Does it swell?"

"It hurts sometimes. But not most of the time. Don't worry. It's nothing. It's the least of my problems right now," her voice lowered.

"Oh."

"You're lucky with Matt," she commented. Now I really felt so bad.

"Hey Sor. Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll come around," I brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "Give him some more time. Show him you're willing to wait to whatever he's handling right now. Show him you still care and you support him. I know it hurts, but just give him some space for a while."

Her face suddenly lit up, and now I felt like I really did able to help her.

"Sure? You think he'll come around?"

"Promise. It'll work out soon. I'm sure of that," I smiled. They're too sweet to just end their relationship.

"Thanks Meems."

◦•◦◦•◦

••**Yamato**••

"Hey man. What's up?" I asked entering through Tai's living room door. I found him sulking on the sofa- his expression troubled, hands covering his face and utterly exasperated. His wild brown hair was uncombed. His shirt was crumpled and he looked like an ancient grandfather carrying the weight of the world.

"Dude. What's wrong with you?" I came to sit by his side and patted his thigh. "You're messed up."

He heaved a loud sigh. "Matt, I'm screwed. I'm a loser Matt!"

"What are you talking about? At least tell me something with sense."

"Man, I'm an animal. I'm a pest. I don't hang out with Sora lately," he lowered his head down. "I've been avoiding her like a coward."

My eyebrows knitted, and I leaned my back to the couch staring at the ceiling. "Why?"

"Because I'm a stupid animal," he spat.

"Oh c'mon Tai. Tell me the reason already."

"That's it." I sat up straight and watched him with curious eyes.

"Be serious Tai. Why are you still avoiding Sora? Don't give me your lame dramatic excuses. Tell me the truth."

It took a long moment of silence before he could answer. He just stared at me and again, heaved a sigh. Then he looked away and gazed through the window.

"Man I don't know if I'm crazy. I really need a psychiatrist. I don't know if I'm losing it or my head isn't working right. God I must be a psycho," he kept telling himself.

"Tai, if you're not gonna take this seriously, I'll leave."

He suddenly shot me a glare and soon his expression became worrisome. "Dude, don't go." I waited for him to tell me something.

"I know this is unbelievable, but listen to me. I'm not sure if I'm still sane, but you need to know." Pause. There was this moment of quietness before he began to speak again. "Matt! I'm an animal, man! A stinkin' brutal animal. I don't know how it happened but I just suddenly turned into a dog. A barking, howling, four-pawed dog!" he exclaimed.

I was astounded. "What?!"

"A freakin' dog!"

"What are you talking about Tai? Did you hit your head?"

"I told you it's hard to believe. But it's true."

"You're not fooling around are you Tai? Seriously, this is not funny."

"I'm not fooling around. This dog-transforming thing- whatever this is- is making my life worse than hell!"

"How?" Damn. Did he just suddenly become a shapeshifter? Like me? What the hell happened?

"Huh?"

"How? How did it happen?" I asked.

"I don't know man. It's all confusing, exhausting and mindblowing that it makes me feel like chicken shit."

"Just tell me everything. Don't spare a detail," I demanded him in a serious tone.

"Ok. Last Thursday, after soccer practice, I dropped Sora and then went home. I was tired, really tired and then my body started to ache. It hurt all over the place and I felt like I was burning. Then when I got out of the car, I thought my body was deforming and I might explode. My whole body ached extremely and the next thing I knew, I was standing in four feet and I saw in the reflection of my car that I became a damned dog. No, a freakin' wolf. Man it was crazy."

How? I only thought a human could only become one of us if it's in his genes or he is seriously bitten. How the hell could that happen to Tai?

"Can you show it to me?" I asked.

"What're you talking about? I can't just turn into a dog by command."

"You can't?"

"I don't even have the faintest stinkin' idea how it happened. Let alone how to intentionally transform into one."

I ran my hand into my hair in confusion and frustration. What? Is the world suddenly turning into woof-woof land?

We sat in silence for a while, staring at nothing but space, both of us completely clueless on what to say. Of course Tai might think I was thinking of how insane he was, but I was more shocked into the unknown process of how he suddenly turned into a hairy, four-pawed creature. I knew how it happened to me. My parents were werewolves, but were killed during that war between werecats and our kind a couple of years ago. I knew some werewolves, but not in here, and that was what makes it so puzzling. How had Tai become one?

"Tai? How do you think this happened to you?"

"I'll be damned if I knew Matt. Or maybe God has punished me, or I must be mutating," he said sarcastically. "Sorry man. I've been watching too much X-men lately."

"Did a dog or wolf bite you?"

"No. Not that I remember any."

With another sigh again, I stood up and unbuttoned my shirt.

"Hey dude? What are doing stripping off in my house?" Tai asked in surprise.

"Turn around," I told him.

"What? Oh c'mon Matt. Seriously."

"Just turn around," I repeated, now unbuttoning my jeans. Tai turned his back, then I began shifting. I was taking a risk, letting him show what he had just encountered with himself. It's going to be now or never.

After a while, I went to him, bit his jeans by the ankle and pulled it. Tai looked down and almost stumbled back at the sight of my wolf form. He looked bewildered, staring at me like I was some fascinating new creature. He studied the spot where I was standing before and looked at my pile of clothes lying on the floor. Then he fell his gaze to me again.

I think that he had trouble speaking because it was a whole minute before he spoke.

"Matt? You? Is that.. Are you?" he couldn't find the words to say. He was shocked beyond any definition.

I nodded my head in comprehension.

"Oh god. I think I'm sick," he dramatically put his hand on his forehead. "Dude? You turned into a freakin' dog! How the hell did you do that? What is this? Some kind of Halloween gig?"

He moved closer to me and looked carefully. He touched my ear, examined my paw, pulled open and looked inside my mouth. He might be making sure if what he's seeing is real.

"Okay. I believe you. Just turn into a person already. I might become a ridiculous fool talking to some animal."

I took my clothes and went behind the door, and Tai turned around giving me privacy. I began to shift back in my human form and wore my clothes.

"Sorry dude but I don't have the slightest idea on how you turned into one." My voice must have startled him as he whirled back and faced me.

"Matt. It's hard to take in on a day. Punch me and I hope I wake up from this dream."

"You're not dreaming. I became one because I have it my genes. I don't how about you.."

"Maybe I have it in my genes too?" he suggested.

"Maybe. But we're not sure. But that's it though. Can you shift?"

"What? Is that what it's called? Shift?" he asked and I nodded. I noticed the clock on the wall as it read 11:45. Shit.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Ok never mind. We'll talk about this tomorrow. I gotta go. It's getting late."

"Sure. You have your car right?"

"Can I leave it here? I'll run back home. It's been a long while since I've shifted."

"Go ahead. Later Matt," Tai walked upstairs in his room, leaving me behind. I walked up the front door and held the knob. But before I opened it, I decided to shift inside before anyone could see me.

••**Mimi**••

I was on the rooftop of Tai's neighbor, looking down the dark streets. The night was peacefully quiet. I was in my feline form, because it's been too long that I've shifted. Since I saw the two cats outside my Physics class, I was determined to shift and feel the rush of adrenaline in my veins. I missed running in four paws, the feel of my muscles, the sense of heights overpowering me.

Since my curiosity got the better of me, I went here to Tai's, to watch and study him from what everything Sora told me. And I don't think I'll get killed out of curiosity.

I looked inside his house from the rooftop. It really isn't difficult considering our sense of sight. And I was surprised to see Matt through the window. Maybe he also talked about it with Tai. I watched him pull off his shirt exposing his tanned abs. He really had a hot body that I didn't refrain from purring. After that, he began to unbutton his pants. What the hell was he doing?! Is he stupid?

Luckily, the wall was concrete so I didn't see anything below his waist. I didn't take my eyes away from him. And in just a second, he disappeared. I stretched my neck to look but I didn't see anything. What happened to him?

I waited for him to come out. And to my surprise, the door creaked a small opening revealing a light brown yellowish Siberian husky. My heart stopped, eyes wide open in shock. It was that same dog again that I encountered in my early days here, and the one that kept saving me. No, I was definitely not hallucinating nor am I high. But here I was, looking down at the creature that it sent me various emotions running through my whole body. Unquestionably, cats have a great coordination in balance but I felt my legs- my four legs- quiver.

The wolf had sniffed the air, and it sharply turned its neck up to see me in jolt. It was also surprised, and I can see into its blue eyes the countless of emotions it was feeling. Anxiousness dominated. As I looked deeply into its eyes, it stared at me the way Yamato did. And I knew that precise moment why he suddenly disappeared and the wolf had his clothes tied on its hind legs.

Realization washed through me like freezing cold water on an early Monday morning. My eyes widened, legs wobbles, chest pounded and my head throbbed in confusion.

Matt is a goddamned werewolf!

And I was stupidly in love with him to realize the truth and look past through him. I was per-occupied by the happiness his presence gave me that I wasn't been able to read and take a look at the signs. It was there all along but I was too blind to see it! I was blinded by the damned love he gave me. Everything flashbacked through me now, in front of my face.

The first time we met, he stopped in his tracks and smelled me. Everytime the air blew, he could smell me again. He said my scent was different. Another time, he heard me vomit in my bathroom when I was almost wasted even though he was outside my house.

Of course, wolves have sensitive nose and ears!

I was so overwhelmed at all the happenings that I could almost feel tears bursting out my eyes. But of course, cats can't cry. But I felt like my eyes blur. Without thinking, I ran away. I ran as fast as I can, jumping from roof to roof, hurrying to go home. I felt so betrayed, lied to, and hurt. I could not believe this. The one person I loved so much was the same creature I hated, and he didn't tell me. He all kept it to himself, lied behind my back. My paws became weak, but I continued running away. From him.

I heard a howl from behind and knew that it was the wolf or Matt running behind me on the street. I didn't want to go down or anywhere near him. I stayed at the top of the roofs scurrying, where no wolves could ever reach me. He kept on barking at me, making me stop. But I wouldn't.

When I reached my house, I came down and went through the front door. I hurriedly shifted- turning into human again- and put on the clothes I left in the living room. I was about to go upstairs when I heard the wolf get inside too. It looked at me and I ran upstairs to my room, but it followed.

I locked the door behind me and I sat against it, burying my face in my hands, crying like an idiot. I cried for the reason I didn't knew, and between my sobs, I could hear him shift.

"Mimi, please. Open the door," he said through the door in worry. "Please." I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Meems. I know how much you hate me, but I still love you. I don't give a damn to what creature you become but it's always been you Meems. Always," he persuaded, and hot wet tears continued running down my face. I noticed the picture of the wolf on the wall and thought that how much pain he had gone through looking at it all the while he was here in my room. My heart squeezed in pain, and I tried to hold myself together.

"Mimi I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't know how to and I'm afraid of letting you go. It doesn't matter to me what you are."

I struggled to stand up, even though I felt an agonizing stab on my chest. Even if my legs couldn't support the whole of me. With all my courage, I opened the door. And I saw in his face the clear torture in him. How his eyes didn't look so bright anymore.

"But it matters to me Matt! It matters!" I shouted. "Do you know how it feels Matt?! I feel betrayed, like I'm being used! I'm being lied to!"

"I didn't lie Mimi," he persuaded. "And I didn't use you. I love you."

"Fine! You didn't lie, but you didn't tell me the truth. You hid it behind my back and I feel so stupid and pathetic not realizing any of it!" I accused poking his bare chest with my finger. And I couldn't help but want to stay close with him, wrapped up on his chest.

"Please Mimi. I don't want to argue with you," he said with care and exasperation, holding my shoulders and trying to pull me to him.

"Don't!" I pulled away. "Just don't." Endless tears pooled down again. "You saved me the night before right? When I was attacked?" I asked in a low, steady voice, looking down.

"Yes. I did."

"Thanks.. for looking out for me," then I lifted my head and faced him. "But I won't need it. I can take care of myself. Don't bother watching out for me anymore." I turned and held the doorknob, but he grabbed my wrist and whirled me around.

"Mimi wait. What are you saying? I can't worry about you anymore? I have a right to," he argued.

"No." I said in finality. "You don't. I'm not allowing you to."

He shook his head in disapproval. "You're not saying we're through Meems. We can't. That wouldn't be possible."

"But we are now, Matt. We're over. So you can go now." I turned my back to him once again, but he grabbed me once more. More forecefully this time that I was slammed onto his chest. But before I could shout or complain at him, he crushed his mouth into mine, kissing me wildly and violently in a rough manner- the kind of kiss that tells us it won't happen again. It was hard and eager, like he was savoring every moment of it. And surprisingly, I kissed back to. We kissed each other hungrily, pushing our lips onto each other's as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his on my waist.

_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

I want this so much. Badly, so much. Our kiss was intense and fierce. Our tongues slid to other's mouths. He moved down to my neck, kissing it. Then he moved back to my lips. I didn't dare stop. But the point came where we needed air came, both of us broke the kiss and gasped. We could her each other's breathing and my lungs felt like bursting. No one spoke firsts spoke as I watched him. He was looking down at his side. Running his hand through his hair, he kissed my lips for the last time. Gently and lovingly.

He trailed his lips on my jaw and whispered, "I love you." Then, he pulled away as I opened my eyes. He was on his back, walking down the stairs, leaving. Now, I felt naked. He was nowhere to protect me, nowhere to cover me. Because I pushed him away.

I felt so helpless that I sat on the floor, leaning on my door and bit my lip as I cried once more. Just between my sobs, I heard a wolf howl in grief outside.

◦•◦◦•◦

**-a/n-**

**I am very sorry for the late update. I've been very busy. But I hope you liked chapter nine! Oh, and my ****Intimacy****, I'm still working on it. Sorry for making you wait. **


	13. We'd All Like to Rearrange

◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦

**Ninth Life**

**12. We'd All Like to Rearrange**

By ©ancercute

¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯˚◦•◦◦•◦˚¯¯

••**Mimi**••

12:40.

It's almost been two hours and I still couldn't get to sleep. I was curled up in bed under the blanket, wide open eyes glued to the dark ceiling, staring at nothing. Watching the empty black space, my mind thinks back to the night's event. I saw his face again. It's always his face. Always. It's that same ocean blue eyes, same wild blond hair, same edgy and serious face. It's the same face that I fell helplessly in love with.

I got tired of crying, but needless to say, I obviously can't sleep. There was this pain beneath my chest that somehow, it made me harder to breathe. I gasp for air, though every time I do, it aches. I was always this vulnerable. Why does this have to happen to me? Isn't it enough that I already had gone through enough with Michael? And I thought love was sweeter the second time around… and he was my second.

It's easier to think that nothing happened, but if I'd see him again in school, it would be extremely hard to.

Trying to let him out of my head, I got up from bed and decided to shift. I got down the stairs and went out, locking the front door. And then I began my change.

I was now in my four paws and I saw the dark world with much brightness. I began to jump to the roof and started running on the rooftops, the brushing of the cool wind against my face seemed to relax me and clear my head.

I ran as fast as I can until I reached an old abandoned house. It was wrecked and dirty, dark and pieces of wood were scattered all around. I entered the house and called for them. Quickly, I phased back to human form and called them again.

"It's me, Mimi." I shouted and then, they appeared one by one. All my fellow werecats appeared in cat form.

"Hello Mimi," greeted the one female voice that would forever be familiar to me. She emerged from the shadows and I saw her bright purple eyes stare at me as she stepped forward in her human form. "How long has it been since you visited us? A month?"

"Hi Hermia," I greeted as I looked at the other cats, who were all looking back at me.

"So how is it living like a human?" she asked in her superior tone.

"Pretty much the same."

I noticed a cat, go deep into the darker part of the room and shifted. He stepped forward once he was on his two feet, and smiled at me with those two green eyes.

"Michael."

"Hello babe."

I ignored him and focused my attention back to Hermia. She was our leader, the Pride's superior. She let me live in this world, taught me the ways of feline living. Taught me how to survive ever since I was left with no one in the world. I considered her as family. I was with her Pride since the beginning of my four paws. They were the only family I had left.

"What made you come here?" she asked.

I used to be a rebel. I used to refuse the truth of my existence. Since then, I always wanted to be normal. To have a single life, not nine. To have two feet, not four. To have one soul, not two. And be fairly human, like how I was before everything else changed. I used to escape, run away from the ones who helped me. But I still find myself coming back to them. Even until now. When I was left with no one. Again.

When he left…

"I just figured it's been a while since I've visited you."

"So why just now babe?" Michael spoke. "Because your dick of a boyfriend left you?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?" I looked at his smirking face.

"I don't let my cats get away from my sight Mimi," Hermia said. I looked at her and knew that every move I made was watched by them. I should have known. It's always the careless me.

They were the ones I felt everytime I had the feeling that someone was watching me.

I dropped my head, not knowing what to say as Michael approached, encircling and studying me like a statue in a museum.

"So, what's it like having a dog for a boyfriend? Doesn't he bite you?" he asked sarcastically, straight to the point and I was again shocked. They knew every little piece that happened to my life. Everything was bombarded at me this very instant that I felt aggravation hit me.

"It's not of your business Michael!"

Hermia laughed. "Oh dear. It is our business. We are your family remember? We keep each other safe."

"She's right babe."

"Stop calling me babe," I snapped.

"You prefer kitty instead? You were his little kitty, weren't you, princess?"

"Fuck it. Shut the hell up!" I shouted at him, balling my fists, trying to restrain my anger.

"Funny. You're so surprised at how much I know," he laughed.

I looked at him, his green vibrant eyes and I suddenly remembered the stalker I saw outside my house.

"You were there, were you? You kept stalking me at my house. You were there when Matt came," I accused.

"Bingo. And I wasn't stalking. I was looking out for you. You'd never know when a dog might hurt a cat."

"Who sent the werecat? Who was the werecat that abused me?" I demanded raising my voice.

"That was a mistake dear," Hermia interrupted. "He was to look out for you. But I guess he had other things in mind."

"And you let him almost rape me!?!"

"Well isn't it convenient for your boyfriend to have a good sense of smell is it?" Michael shot back. That's it. I had enough of what he was throwing back at me. I lounged towards him and pushed him, but he remained balanced. I raised my hand to slap him but he caught my wrist. He held it tight and his other arm wound up around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I struggled to set free from his tight grasp. "What do you want asshole?"

"You know what I've always wanted," he smiled cruelly. "You."

"I'm not available," I said cold-heartedly, pushing him away and freeing myself.

"Face it Mimi. Blondie's not coming back."

"He doesn't have anything to do with it," I snapped.

"Mimi, Mimi," Hermia interrupted in a calm tone. "Defending him won't change a thing. Don't you think it's a bit ironic? A werecat, a werewolf? Look at the truth. You know well that it's impossible."

I looked away and stared at nothing but the wooden floor on my side. My arms were crossed at my chest and my fists were balled. I constrained the anger that was building up inside me. This is why I don't usually come here. I hated it here.

It was a factor that restrained me from being me. I wanted to be somehow normal, live more or less like a person and not spend the rest of my life hiding in abandoned houses and meowing all day. I wanted to bring out the human in me like I was years ago. I want to be free and be independent. Off course I treat Hermia and the clan like family. They let me live for the past years when I had no one. But the thing is, it's my life and I don't want some leader taking control of what I have.

They should be damn thankful I still come here at least some time.

"You know he's a threat Mimi," Hermia spoke again.

"Who?" I asked, not bothering to face her.

"Yamato."

This time, I moved my gaze towards her. "Why do you keep on butting him in this? Isn't it enough that I don't have him anymore?"

"He knows you're a werecat. And you know that there are little of us left. What do you think will happen?"

"He won't do anything!" I defended. "He is not a killer. Are you suddenly afraid of him?"

"I'm afraid of what his kind would do to us. To the rest of the clan! Don't you see? You never realized what happened years ago. Why you became what you are now was because of that fight. Cats and wolf! And haven't you remembered that his kind killed your parents?"

And that was when it hit my chest. Of course I know for God's sake! I know who killed my parents and I still remember that very scene which haunted me forever in my existence. But when he came along, everything else didn't matter anymore. I thought I found something valuable to put the whole of me- the whole of my heart- in it. And when he walked away, I felt every piece of me fall to the ground.

My heart suddenly felt ill, like it was weakening as I found it difficult to breathe.

"I know," I said back out loud. "But it doesn't matter anymore." The last sentence was spoken in low volume, but I know they could all still hear me perfectly.

Michael snorted. "It doesn't matter? Since blondie came, you didn't care anymore? What happened to you Mimi?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Someday, I might just have to kill him you know."

"You won't go anywhere near him," I warned him loud enough.

"But if he ever does something to you, you know what happens," Hermia added.

"What he does to me doesn't concern all of you. And I know he wouldn't harm me."

"That's what you say now," Michael walked towards me and in an instant, grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him, smirking. I returned his stare with cold, hard expression. He leaned down on me, near my face as his nose glided my jaw until down to my neck. I could feel his hot breath beneath my skin and closed my eyes, hoping this would stop. Suddenly, I felt his wet tongue on my neck, licking it and biting my skin. His hands reached down and grabbed my butt.

Disgusted, I instantly jerked away and slapped his face.

"What now?" his voice was louder than I expected. "We did this all the time, babe."

"I'm not a slut Michael. At least I'm not _your_ slut. I'm different than who I was," I retorted back.

In a split of a second, his hands reached to grab my jawline. He was holding it so hard that it almost bruised. His face was mad, but still, there was his signature malicious glint in his eyes.

I felt insulted and it made me smack him on his cheek which made a small three lined scar. He touched his face and looked dangerously at me.

"Who said you're different now?" he smirked. "You're still the feisty bitch I remember," he lounged forward and seized me, pressing his lips to mine in a hungry and rough kiss. He moved his mouth against mine harshly as I tried to pull away.

"You're mine Mimi. Only mine," he said with a tease and scarred my left jaw line with his fingers. They weren't long, but painful enough to make me grimace. I pulled away from him and looked at everyone with hate and repulsion.

"Stay away from me," I said calmly. "All of you, stay the hell away from me," I spoke with finality and turned my back on them.

◦•◦◦•◦

I woke up with a pain somewhere below my cheek and above my neck. Carefully, I touched the part where the pain was coming from and felt three wounded lines. I got up from bed and rushed to the bathroom. There, in front of the mirror, I saw the wound Michael gave me.

I know it would be too vain but I can't help the tears that fell from my eyes. I wasn't beautiful anymore. How long am I going to keep up my fearless façade? It already took a lot of me last night to refrain myself from crying. How did I become so vulnerable? When I learned how to love?

Love—the least I expected to happen..

A sigh escaped my lips as I prepared myself to school.

It was by the lockers when I spotted him. His sapphire eyes were following me, even if he knows that I know he's looking. And his eyes mirrored mine, sad and empty. Then suddenly, they widened in surprise when he saw something above my neck. Yes, he caught sight of my scar and that, I know, worried him.

I tore away from his gaze and made my way to class.

And that hurt. How I saw his torn expression, also tore me apart. I miss him already even it didn't take a day yet. But I wanted to be in his arms. Somehow, it's the safest place to be. But the truth always reveals, right? No matter what.. and that truth hurts, more painful than a lie.

"Hi Mimi!" Sora chirped suddenly out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Sora. You and Tai, okay?"

"Yeah. Turns out he just needed time alone. So how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine," I smiled. I hope I could keep up the brave face.

Later by lunch time, I walked along with Sora to the cafeteria when I spotted Tai and Matt seated on our usual round table. Our eyes locked for a few moments again before I turned away. I needed to remind myself that I broke up with him, but is it reasonable that I made a rash decision? I really really want him back.

But then again, there's the clan. I'm afraid of what they'll do to him.. and I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to protect him. Or even fight against them, knowing it's where I grew up.

"Uhm, you go ahead Sor. I'll eat somewhere else."

She gave me an unfathomable look. "Are you okay? Is everything alright with you and Matt?"

"No, no it's not. Let's just keep it that short. You go ahead. I'm gonna be fine."

"Are you sure? You know I'm here. And I'm ready to help."

"It's okay. I just want to be alone. I don't want to be near him for a while." But it's ironic much. I know how badly I want him to be there, but I can't.

She gave a sympathetic look but I ushered her to go. She's already dealt with Tai a few days ago and now they're good, I don't want my problem to involve her. I went separate ways and sat down under a cherry blossom tree.

I wanted to relax and think straight. I wanted be happy again, because even just for a short while that he's not there, I couldn't stand it. I feel so bare and naked without him. Like the feeling when you finally found someone who completed you, and in a snap of a finger, it comes down crashing… and for a second, he's not there anymore.

Closing my eyes, I tried to clear my thoughts. But that didn't seem to work when I felt a form standing beside me, and when the fragrance hit my senses. Shit.

Matt's cologne.

"Please, not now," I shut my eyes close, not wanting to see his face again. Because it hurts to think that he _used to be_ mine.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want to talk Mimi," he said calmly. God, I missed his voice and it was so good to hear it, especially when he says my name. "Can I sit?"

I opened my eyes but I avoided looking at him. I didn't say anything but he let himself sit beside me. We were so close that I wanted to throw myself in his arms. His cologne knocked the breath out of me and his husky voice.. damn. I felt like I wanted to disappear.

"So, how've you been?" he kept it casual.

"I'm fine," was it a normal response or was it a lie? Probably both.

He turned his face to look at me, but I kept my sight forward. With great care, he touched my chin and shifted it to face him. I was afraid to stare straight, so I kept my eyes down as I bit my lip. I really tried so hard to repress myself from meeting our gaze.

"Please look at me Meems," he pleaded.

I shut my eyes again and settled for the truth. "I'm scared Matt."

"You don't have to be. Please open your eyes princess," he said softly, tracing his fingers on my cheek.

I did what I feared and met his face. It was so close to mine that I wanted to lean into him.

"I want you back Meems. It's okay if you made a rushed decision. I'm here, and the rest doesn't matter."

And the rest doesn't matter? Can't he see we're absolutely different? That there are risks in our actions? He can't just ignore that fact and go along saying it doesn't matter, because they all do! Everything matters.

"They don't matter Mimi. As long as I love you, nothing else matters," he said as if he read my mind. He tucked my head under his chin and I rested on his neck. It's like nothing even happened between us.

"Matt, please understand, it's different now," I said pulling back.

"No it's not. I love you and you love me. Nothing's changed," he explained and watched the side of my face.

"Who did this?" he asked, carefully touching my scar. "It's fresh."

"It's not important. I'm fine," I tried to dismiss the subject.

"Who did this to you? I care Mimi. And I don't want you to get hurt," he said with firmness.

"I accidentally scratched it when I shifted."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not buying that." He leaned onto my side where the scar was located and glided his nose on my jaw. I stiffened as I felt his gentle caress on my skin. I heard him intake his breath and then instantly pulled away, looking back at me.

His eyes narrowed and eyebrows knitted. "Did someone touch you?"

I blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Did someone touch you?" he repeated with an insisting tone. "I can smell a faint different scent on your scar. Someone scratched you."

I looked away, not knowing what to say at the moment.

"Tell me the truth."

"I love you Matt. I always do. And the rest doesn't matter. I'm alright, and this scar isn't important."

"It is. I need to know you're safe."

"I can take care of myself."

He heaved a sigh and raised his hands, signaling defeat. "Alright, alright. I'm not gonna push you with it. But please princess, at least tell me what's on your mind."

"I think… I think we should give each other space for a while," I said looking away.

"Meems," he spoke with a weak voice as he touched my hand. I sadly retrieved my hand back.

"Matt, are you really that blind? Can't you see that we're too different from each other!? Do you realize the risks we're taking if we continue this? You don't because you don't understand," I explained in exasperation and sadness, with tears almost forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe I'm saying this. "I love you Matt.. but… but it's too complicated."

"It wasn't complicated before you knew," he replied softly, almost in persuasion.

"And you plan on keeping it that way? You knew I was different. From everyone else and from you. How long do you think that will last? Think Matt! A werewolf and a werecat?" My head shook in disapproval.

Looking into his eyes, and seeing everything I wanted fall apart because of differences hurts. Why can't we just be normal, like everyone else? Where things aren't so complicated. Where everything is simple and nothing would be involved but just the two of us.

"I didn't regret falling in love you. Just so you now," I took a one last look in his eyes, got up and walked away.

◦•◦◦•◦

**-a/n- **

**Finally! I have updated. And happy belated anniversary to Ninth Life last Aug.1! It's a whole year old already. I apologize for the long update because school has been insane! Life's so busy today. But thank you for those who are keeping up with me. I owe you a lot! You're the reason why I keep on continuing this fic.**

**R**ead**.**_and_**.R**eview**. **

**See you again in the next installment..**


End file.
